Fuller House: Stephanie is out
by Albedo666
Summary: Set sometime in season one of the netflix show, Stephanie is living with her sister and family and Kimmy and her family, yeah one big full house. Stephanie has lived a wild life...but...finds herself longing for love and family. On New Years Eve she will find herself sharing a kiss with the last person she expected. And where it goes from there...who knows. Femslash. No flames.
1. Chapter 1 New Years reveal

**Authors note:** So, with only three stories here I thought I would contribute in my own way, and for those familiar with my work I'm sure you know what is coming. Stephanie Tanner has always had her own way of doing things, her own way of coming out to the world and partying and mingling with the rich and popular in the music crowd. Living now in her former childhood home and helping her sister raise her family, well, at times it can be constricting and crowded…so a night out on New Years Eve and a kiss with someone she normally wouldn't kiss…it will change her world…and her perspective. Femslash ahead, for those who aren't into this do not read further. Some spoilers for those who have not seen the show.

Fuller House: Stephanie is out

CH.1: New Years reveal

Stephanie Tanner, Dj and all around party girl never imagined her life would be turned upside down. She was traveling the world…living it up and mingling with some of the hottest in the music industry from Macy Gray to Rihanna. Traveling on planes, boats, she was leaving her hot mark all around and getting noticed and there was a future in the works…all she had to do was keep playing that funky music. Of course life was unpredictable…that being said one life decision could affect the steady flow of money into her purse.

The baby monitor…just hearing her sister in distress, and this was her big sister…it broke her heart. DJ, the real DJ and not her stage name, was in a serious bind and being the middle child who had shared a room with her big sister…seen the highs and lows and the sacrifices she made…well the mature part of her stood out then and boldly decided to put her whirlwind tour on hold, settle down and put family first. Of course Kimmy Gibbler, yeah, same one who barged in on family meals and smelled the house with her feet…she jumped in too.

The hardest hitting news though was when she found out she could not bear children. Of course it was a relief, after all her career was on a hot fire trail of sorts and having kids…it was no life for them. Still seeing Max and Jackson and Tommy…it made her break down and cry admitting this to her sister…something she had been meaning to tell her but the timing was never there. There was a certain calm in the middle of the storm when things were so hectic in that house…it made her sit down realizing her life could have been different…she could have been a great mother.

And now the year was ending…how fast it had flown too. She was to DJ at this club which was supposed to have all their family and friends there celebrating. Wearing a white form fitting dress as she did that night at Euphoria she walks into the club and can spot her Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky dancing close together…that spark still there after a long time together. She idolized that romance, that connection she could never make with a guy…partly due to her just in it for the fun, nothing else.

"Hey Stephanie…this place sure is packed," her sister DJ noted as she stood beside her, her height slightly less then hers, who knew she would pick up in the height department.

"Oh yeah…my type of party. By the way…how come you are here by yourself?" Stephanie knew that her sister had held off dating after her brother in law passed and that left a lot of time just being a mother to her three boys. However lately she seemed to have two guys chasing her…and she had yet to make a decision on that ground.

"I'm not here by myself, I got you and Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky…and…well I am surrounded by all the love I can bear right now. I'm glad my dad decided to step in and babysit the boys though while I am here…this crowd is no place for them…and hopefully never is." Ever the protective mother.

"Yeah well…you have guys in your life…I wish I were half as lucky. Still you shouldn't be here just standing with me…go mingle…I'll be fine till I have to take the stage." Stephanie appreciated her sister doing this, but she was fine, she could mix it with the best of them.

"Are you sure…cause I can stand here long as you want." She looks at her but Stephanie waves her sister on and after a hug, which last time she counted they had shared many times; she walked off leaving her to herself. The current DJ was on stage jamming away and moving things just right to get the crowd mixing and grinding. She could not recall when it was she was drawn to music…perhaps after the many pitfalls she encountered going through school and falling into the wrong crowd doing drugs and falling for the wrong guys.

"Hello sister wife…why here by yourself…pondering life's many questions?" Stephanie bowed her head hoping that Kimmy Gibbler would not find her, but, even in a crowd full of dancers she just happened to pick the one spots he wast.

"Yeah, I was pondering how it is you of all people find me…in a crowded place…when I did not wish to be found?" Stephanie turns to the dark blond who just wears that smile of hers.

"I seem to have a gift for finding those not wishing to be found, strange right? Jesse gave me that same reaction, and so did these two girls whom I thought looked like Michelle, but they said they were the Olsen Twins or something like that, for a minute I thought I was seeing double."

"Uh huh, well not to be rude but…I kind of want to be alone right now Kimmy," Stephanie realized that Kimmy was now grown up and had a family of her own, but, to her she would always the buttinski who sometimes just said too much after people stopped listening.

"What has got you down in the dumps? Come on you can talk to the Gibbler, besides you think you got problems I got a man who drives me crazy…but I'm just not ready to go down that road again. I mean he is hot, the man has hips that will drive a girl crazy…and I just melt each time he moves them-."

"Ok…you want to talk…fine we'll talk…just not here." Stephanie took her hand leading her along through the throng of dancers and noticed DJ looking their way. Stephanie holds up her hand to stop her sister from following and once they were outside on the patio she lets go of Kimmy's hand.

"You were holding my hand pretty tight back there…felt like it was in the death grip and all. So, as I was saying-."

"Kimmy…when someone wants to be alone…get the hint! You talk of a man who cheated on you and made your marriage fall apart, easy solution, move on…simple no need to dread up feelings of lust or passion because it is a trap, a lure that men do to get you to stick around till they have no more use for you and then they dump you…leave you broken and wondering about trying to find yourself…through drugs or any friend who steps in at the right time. And then you find out you can't have kids…and at first you are alright with it but then you realize that after seeing your sister and her family you find yourself wanting one of your own!"

Stephanie was yelling the entire time, her body trembling and shaking and her hands were thrown about as she seemed to be yelling and venting at the very person who had also volunteered to help out DJ. Inside the countdown to New Years was stating to go down and Stephanie realized she had forgot to take the stage. Kimmy meanwhile looked like a deer in the headlights…and yet her body language didn't convey any frustration.

"Well…say something…anything!" Stephanie watched as Kimmy drew closer and then she threw her arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know. I realize I have problems…but…hearing what you have gone through…I had no idea. And just for the record…how rude. However…looking back now I probably did barge in a bit much without invitation…still…I always felt at home at your place. I know not a lot of people like me…but…I liked you guys."

Stephanie smiled and as the countdown was reaching zero she pulls back and finds herself looking at Kimmy differently. This was probably the first honest to goodness conversation the two had ever had. By the time it reached zero…Stephanie was kissing Kimmy full on the lips. Kimmy groaned and she thought she would protest but the two of them were making out ravaging their bodies…all the while no one had walked out. And she wasn't even drunk…which made this that much clearer…still as the night wore on…things for her and Kimmy were never going to be the same.

 **Authors note:** I'm sure I've seen some sort of tension between these two and perhaps someone has done a Full House story in regards to these two, if not well hopefully this is breaking new ground. Anyway hoping to get chapter two up soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Attraction of opposites

CH.2: Attraction of opposites

It was the New Year…and things went back to their usual motion of things. Jackson, Max, Ramona all were in school and life at the Fuller house was getting back into the swing of things. The only change was the dynamic between Stephanie and Kimmy. Stephanie had never thought she would be drawn to women…in fact while they lived in a day and age where acceptance was drawing to an all-time high of lesbians or gays…she always found she got a kick from the different sex, boys. And yet here she was lying in her bed making out with this beautiful woman she had found a nuisance for so long.

"I can't stop…kissing you…kill me now," Stephanie manages to say with a mouthful of Gibbler, their lips meshed together as they turned about in the covers.

"If I kill you…it would be a waste of these wondrous lips of yours…not to mention hello, all of this." Kimmy grabs at her and Stephanie blushes as she goes to pin her under her.

"Hey now…keep your Gibbler hands to yourself…not just anyone can touch these girls." Stephanie stares down at her as her full weight is on her, her hands holding her wrists down.

"Uh huh…and yet somehow those lips of yours were on mine sucking away the New Year blues." Kimmy teases her and Stephanie blushes and leans down to kiss her lips again. And that is when the unthinkable happens.

"Hey Steph…I need your help downstairs!" Stephanie froze figuring that maybe if she didn't make a peep that DJ would leave.

"That is good…keeping quiet. It means we can have some fun till she goes away." Kimmy of course was not one to be quiet and DJ heard.

"Hey Steph…why is Kimmy in your room? You know what, never mind, tell Kimmy that Tommy needs a diaper change and when she is done to bring him downstairs. My work called me in so I need someone to take the boys to school. Thanks…love ya."

"Way to go Kimmy…guess you were absent on the day they taught you to actually nap in Preschool." Heaving a sigh she tosses the covers off them and gets to her feet. Her clothing was wrinkled as she hadn't chosen the whole lesbian love making thing yet, it was kind of different then sex with a guy.

"Hey I enjoyed nap time…just…was never entirely worn out so I talked with my eyes closed." Kimmy just lay there, and Stephanie looked over her body and that messy hair of hers. The old her would never have another girl in her bed, let alone a Gibbler, but there she lay looking so pretty and that smile of hers melted her heart.

"Kimmy…if we are going to do this we need to do it…secretly. DJ must never know…I'm not sure she would understand. She'll probably think this is a phase or some misjudgment on my end, probably would think I only did this because I can't have kids."

"Well…do you think this is a misjudgment?" Kimmy inquires as she crawls on all fours across the bed giving her one of those looks.

Stephanie gives Kimmy a look before walking over and planting a kiss on her lips. Pulling back she gazes deeply into those eyes…ones she used to dread but now couldn't help drowning in. "What do you think?"

"Whoa baby…can I please have another?" She reaches up to pull her onto the bed and as the two lock limbs another knock happens.

"Hey mom…you coming to change Tommy or what, the room is really starting to stink…real bad. Oh and I'm pinching my nose…in case you were wondering why I sounded this way." Stephanie laughs a bit and frees herself from Kimmy who seemed to have so much energy she was starting to wear her down.

"Well…duty calls…and not the pleasant kind either. When will I see you today?" Kimmy gets up and Stephanie admires her behind which earns her a look over the shoulder.

"What…I can't help it…I like what I see, and that says a lot coming from me. Far as today goes, take the kids to school, and when you are at work take care of Tommy till my sister comes home. So…how does lunch sound?"

Kimmy makes her way to the door and she follows, why, well besides going the same way she also wanted to share one last kiss. Gibbler had addictive lips, what could she say. "I am meeting with some clients…could probably free up for lunch. You know…since we're doing this whole lesbian thing with each other…maybe we should try…I don't know…somewhere a little more…exciting-."

"Hold it, in case you forgot I am babysitting, not sure DJ will want to hear we took her son to a lesbian club of sorts. We can eat somewhere public…no holding hands…no kissing…just friendly conversing…and maybe some foot touching…but nothing graphic." Stephanie still had no idea how to do this, having been straight all this while…and it wasn't like she had anyone to ask in regards to knowledge pertaining to how one handled being in a lesbian relationship after being straight for so long.

"Ah you just took the fun out of all of it…but…I suppose I will have to settle with us being out in public. I don't know about you but since New Years Eve I have been getting stir crazy, no offense cause the making out has been really…eye opening."

Stephanie couldn't argue there. As they head out she lowers her hand giving a quick feel that sends Kimmy stumbling right into her daughter. Stephanie whistles innocently as she walks by knowing Kimmy is shooting her a dirty look. While she should stay there and hear the mother and daughter talk, probably about school or getting out of chores; yeah, seems her sister was rubbing off on Kimmy for now she was having Ramona doing chores to help out around the house.

"Hey aunt Stephanie…what took ya?" Max Fuller, the middle child, and one close to her heart sat at the table eating some waffles. He was a nice kid who had to deal with a younger baby brother and another one that was sort of like her growing up…causing trouble and just trying to find his place. Sneaking out, running away, lying…all good times in her book, till the heart to heart with her father and Jesse and Joey.

"Oh…um…slept in," she yawned a bit before getting herself some waffle action and took a seat at the head.

"You do that a lot…if you went to bed early it wouldn't be a problem. I make sure to brush my teeth, go to the bathroom, and hit the sack all before…eight…well eight thirty on weekends."

"Wow kid…if I went to bed that early I wouldn't be sawing logs or counting sheep…my mind and body just aren't built for those times any more. So…what is happening at school today…any recitals or concerts I should know about?" She still felt bad on missing out on his last one…but she managed to make it work even a long distance away.

"Just some tests today…which I am overprepared for if you ask me. I am actually the only one in my class who loves pop quizzes, they just…excite me." He was all smiles as he finished his waffles while Jackson seemed aghast.

"How can you love pop quizzes, if anything they suck the air out of the room and make kids like me wish for a fire alarm drill or…I don't know…a substitute to walk in. So…aunt Stephanie…when are we going to meet the person you were smooching with at the New Years party?"

Stephanie had her waffle to her mouth when she dropped it, her mouth agape at this. "Uh, meet…you want to meet…" Her eyes suddenly went to the stairs where her lovely girl seemed to walk down just then, she was talking to Ramona and as she turned her head their eyes met. That night and a few others came to her and she flushed.

"Earth to aunt Stephanie…hello…come back to us." She snapped back and quickly picked up her waffle and crammed it into her mouth.

"Soon…soon…just uh…need to remember their number. Oh look at the time we need to get you guys going to school." Most of that was with food in her mouth but at least it seemed to work for them. With Ramona in the room, well, telling everyone her mother was into girls might not be so wise. Plus…Ramona seemed still set on her parents getting back together…oh darn…Fernando…she completely forgot he was still in the picture.

Getting up she washes down the waffles and as she scoots the boys out she waits for Ramona who hugs her mother and joins Jackson. The two seemed to be getting along, but, she could see the underlying tension and wondered if that was teenage hormones or just pure unadulterated loathing of sorts. Moving towards Kimmy who held Tommy she did not think…as she kissed her on the cheek.

"I forgot something…um…what was that?" Stephanie froze in shock…unsure what to say in regards to the kiss.

"Oh that, well, Stephanie was just giving me a kiss goodbye, oh and don't forget Tommy." Kimmy holds up the baby who looks up at the ceiling and Stephanie finds herself looking up.

"I don't see anything…I really wish you would stop that you cutie. Ok…well…here is a kiss from your auntie wishing you a great day." She kisses his cheek and moves towards Ramona but she holds up a hand.

"Thanks but no thanks…as it is I can barely stand the hugs I get…seriously you people hug too much." She grabs her lunch from the counter and heads off.

"Thank you for that. Well…see you at lunch." Stephanie goes to grab the lunches from the counter glad that DJ had done this before. Keeping this a secret was not going to be easy…not one bit.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter a little bump in the road as Kimmy and her soon to be ex Fernando meet and put questions in the air, is Kimmy ready to give up on men? Meanwhile Stephanie is still haunted over the day she found out she can't have kids…and if Kimmy will actually stay with her.


	3. Chapter 3 Hips don't lie

CH.3: Hips don't lie

Kimmy Gibbler had made her way pretty far since her days as a fleck to be ignored, her only friend that of DJ Tanner, friend for life. Growing up she was awkward but sure of herself whom people found weird and sometimes…questionable. If only her classmates could see her now…they'd appreciate her and maybe they'd say they were wrong about her. And she now had someone in her life she could depend on…someone she knew would not cheat on her or break those vows…not that she was thinking wedding plans, even if it was now legal in some parts of the state. Of course the world was in a constant state of flux so hard to say where opinion would take them tomorrow.

She and Stephanie were due for a rather public outing at lunch and she was getting through work fast as she could. She was helping some kid with his party doing her thing, getting facts checked and making sure this kid had a blast. When it came to throwing parties no one threw it like Gibbler, yeah, she was fun loud and knew the mind of most kids or adults who wanted the world to know.

"Ok, that should do it, if you have any questions you can reach me on my cell…if not try the home phone…but if a kid named Jackson answers don't fret, just go along with what he says." She knew that DJ's kid usually picked up the phone and was known to do voices or have the person on the other line question they had the right number.

Walking out she was all set to go on that date…when he showed. Ramona was born to two loving parents…back in a fairy tale long ago. When it came to love few guys could really handle her, it was true, and they'd either bail on her after the fun was over or stick around till something better…huh, just like Stephanie. Fernando came into her life when she needed him, needed semblance and all that glue and for a while they managed to make it work. However he cheated on her, many times, and when Ramona was old enough she filed for divorce, still pending though but she was hoping it would be over soon so she could officially move on.

"Kimmy, my love goddess, mother of my child…I was hoping I'd find you here." Fernando stood there by his car looking charming as ever, a flash of that pretty smile of hers and she remembered the first time they met in a club…oh how her heart raced.

"Fernando…this could be considered stalking you know, and I know stalking…did it to an ex of mine, but that is the past…and the future has you here." Kimmy tried to speed walk to her car, and thankfully long legs paved way for good cardio…but…it didn't get rid of persistent men.

"Yes…isn't it wonderful? Kimmy…I thought we were getting along fine…we were solidifying things and Ramona was so happy to see we getting along." He reached for her hand but she shucked it away burying her emotions away…steeling herself from the trap that stood a few feet from her.

"Fernando…I am moving on with my life…it isn't healthy for either of us to dwell on…things…like us. We had our time…you cheated on me…what is to say you not doing that to me again huh?" Kimmy opens the car door placing her things in and as she turns to face him she finds him standing face to face with her.

"Must you keep reminding me…it is like daggers to the heart, ouch." He placed a hand to his chest and gave her a sad face.

"Hey…bucko…a relationship is all about two people, last I checked in your camp there is room for only one." She placed a finger to his chest and watched him back up.

"I can change…I am doing better, for you…and our sweet Ramona. Don't you think she deserves to have happiness…to have her family back together?" He flashed a smile and his hips moved…and those hips did not lie, oy, how they made her skin flush…her heart race…oh god no…it was starting all over. Be strong…look in his eyes.

"I love my baby girl and would never want to harm her…and yes…having the family together again would be great, but, no, I can't sorry." Kimmy thought she was brave…she thought she could just push him away and be done with him forever…but he was the father of their child…and they were still technically together if not living under the same roof.

"Kimmy…you cannot deny what we had…and that some part of it still lingers…in you." Fernando stood before her again and Kimmy found herself against her car. His face was before hers and before she knew it she was kissing him. The two were lip locked in tandem, their bodies pressed together and her hand behind his neck while his was around her waist.

"N-No…we can't do this…I'm…with…someone…" Kimmy tried to push him away but her will was weak, her desire for this man and those hips.

"I am sure…they will understand…that you and I are…still together." Fernando ran his hand down her hip and she bit her bottom lip.

"Nugh…uh…we can't do this…not out here." Kimmy looked him in the eyes, those browns of his and he slowly pulls back composing himself.

"Very well…let us reconvene at your place then, no one is home correct?" He gives her a grin and Kimmy shakes her head.

"No, no one is…not right now." Kimmy watches him head to his car and she feels tears begin to fall. Once in her car she texts Stephanie telling her she can't make it, she just hopes she can forgive her.

* * *

Stephanie was seated in a restaurant with Tommy in a high chair. The place was pretty nice and didn't seem too crowded, which was nice. In her line of work, previous line of work she had dealt with dining where the volume was so loud…one had to practically yell in the other person's ear.

"She will be here soon Tommy…you will see." Stephanie had been here a little bit now and the waitress comes back around. She was nice looking and pleasant and for some reason she had a new appreciation for the female form.

"Can I get you a refill on that?" She asks and Stephanie nods her head as the woman pours her another cup.

"My other should be here soon…she is just running late." She attempted to crack a smile hoping that nothing had happened to her.

"That is fine. If you want an appetizer just let me know. Your son is quite cute." She gives Tommy a smile who just stares at her blankly before showing a smile of his own.

"Oh thanks…but he isn't mine…I am just babysitting." There was a time she had lied to a cute man about him being hers, but, it just didn't feel right now. Since telling her sister about her inability to have kids it opened her eyes to the facts, even if they were cold.

"Oh, sorry about that, he just looked like you is all. Anyway I will give you some more time, enjoy your coffee." The woman leaves and Stephanie looks at Tommy.

"Heh, imagine that you, looking like your aunt, high compliment I think. Can I tell you a secret?" She finds him looking up and she does her best to not follow. "Look, that may have worked the first few times but don't think…ok what?" She looks up then looks back down to see him looking at her with that cute smile of his.

Laughing a bit she kisses the top of his head and takes a sip of her coffee. However she can't help but notice the people with family. A father and mother with their newborn son, or the mother with her girls who were arguing over crayons; it was all things she could not have. She was beginning to notice the family element more and more and without her crowd of singles or dating…the whole no kid thing…out the window.

"I would make a great mother…don't you think? Oh sure I might make mistakes, still new to the whole babysitting…but…you and I are tight right? Plus…I think I found someone special…someone I could depend on-."

Hearing her phone she looked down at him and as she read the text her heart sank. Well…that was unexpected, but she was sure she had a perfectly good reason for not being able to make it.

"How about we eat something and head back to the house…still a bit till we have to pick up the kids." Stephanie smiles even though she is beginning to question things. Something just didn't sit right with the text…especially given how Kimmy was looking forward to this. As the waitress came back she ordered and hoped her suspicions were wrong.

* * *

The meal was over and Stephanie drove home with Tommy a little eased from her tension due to having such a nice meal. Since helping out her sister she was getting an allowance of sorts so it allowed her to be her own woman. The waitress was still on her mind as she opens the door and there are sounds coming from upstairs.

"Hello…Kimmy you home?" Stephanie closes the door and can't shake the dread she had got from the restaurant. Keeping Tommy close to her she takes the stairs one at a time. The laughter seemed to build and as she finds herself at the room to where Jesse and Becky used to sleep she opens the door, slowly, her heart beating louder and her eyes closed till the door is wide enough to see…to not doubt what she saw.

"Stephanie?" She opens her eyes finding Kimmy in bed with Fernando, their clothes were clearly scattered about the room and it was pretty obvious what the two had been up to.

"So…this is why you couldn't make it huh? I thought you were done with this two timing flirt of a man, but, here I was giving you too much credit. We are a flaw to our carnal instinct…huh Gibbler? And to think I actually lov…never mind it isn't important…you'd just best get your story straight when you talk to Ramona…and my sister." She walked out of there as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Stephanie hold up!" She was already at the bottom of the stairs; how she managed that she did not know. Her entire world was crumbling around her…how had she not seen this coming, did she honestly think that Kimmy could change?

"Hey guys I am home…um…is everything alright Steph?" DJ stood there and Stephanie handed off Tommy to her.

"I am going to…need sometime to…yeah I can't do this right now. I'm going to take a job so will not be around for a bit…will explain when I come back." Stephanie heads for the door and then watches as Kimmy lowers herself to the ground from the window.

"You are leaving…without saying goodbye?" Kimmy was wearing a bedsheet around her body and Stephanie could barely stare at her.

"You sort of made it obvious who you wanted to be with. I thought you were done with him…I thought you and I had something special-."

"He is the father of my child Stephanie…not that you would understand…oh no, I didn't mean for it to come out that way-."

Stephanie sniffed and she laughs; was more of a scoff, but it would do.. "I can't have kids, I get it, and you want to be with someone who can give you things, who has already given you a child. I am cold and barren and who could love me…who could stick around…I'm done, I'm done with all of this. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice…shame on me. Tell the boys…I…got a job and will be out for a bit."

Stephanie pushed past Kimmy and called up one of her friends and did not look back…she could not stomach it.

 **Authors note:** If there is one thing I know how to do, it is the pairing of romance and drama. In the next chapter Stephanie's world comes crumbling down even more…putting her life in danger. Meanwhile Kimmy deals with the fallout on the home front and questioning her move with Fernando.


	4. Chapter 4 Falling out

CH.4: Falling out

Stephanie had contacted one of her friends and managed to get a gig in L.A. of all places. Apparently this guy overdosed while mixing it up and collapsed letting he beat go with him. It is hard to tell why someone does something like that, but, she was not going to do that…she owed it to the crowd to give them the best night of their lives. Arriving via limo she gets out and finds the club already packed. Her friend Amy was already there waiting for her, the brunette with quite the ink waved to her hurrying over in heels that would likely heat at her feet come night.

"Hey there girlfriend…glad you showed…had me worried for a bit. So…you ready to party and get your sexy on?" She wore a rather revealing black party dress with a slip that showed off her legs.

"Oh yeah…nothing would work better for me than that," Stephanie notes as she walks alongside her into the booming night club. People were already on the dancefloor and Stephanie noted the thriving energy and grinding that seemed to bring people together. She remembered her first nightclub experience; the feeling of a man's crotch against hers sent her into sweet ecstasy and made her feel things she never felt just by kissing a boy goodnight. It was recently at Euphoria that she danced with a rather handsome man and they got quite hot…she never did get his number though.

"After your time up on stage maybe we can find you a guy to go home with. How long do you plan on staying?" Amy inquires as she leads her along a path not too grounded in sexual activity.

"Well…I was figuring I would stay at your place till things get sorted out back home. So how much does this gig pay anyway?" Stephanie inquired. The stage was lit up in a backwash of Technicolor light and the audience seemed drawn to her up there like she was royalty, which a DJ sort of was.

"Let us just say…a butt load. So do you need anything or are you good?" Stephanie appreciated all her friend had done for her and she realized she hadn't a drink to get her lips wrapped around.

"Some alcohol…the strongest stuff you got." Stephanie normally saved the drinking for after but tonight she was going to get wasted and live up the night forgetting about Kimmy and forgetting about her body's inability to bear children.

"Alright Stephanie, party girl is back, I'll be right back. Time to bring the roof down!" Amy yells as she heads off. Stephanie picks up a mike and looks out at the audience who is on their feet clapping.

"Hey there L.A….and welcome to a night of fun and no strings attached. Why should we be attached to anyone…why should we commit our hearts to those who will only break it? I say screw that, let us party and rock those bodies of ours to the fullest without ever feeling guilt for the beauty we are. To the straight, to the gay, to the lesbians…wave your freak flag and drink yourselves into a wasted comma, there is no tomorrow…party on!"

Stephanie got a loud cheer and she began to mix a song. Moving her hands along and adjusting the music volume the place is rising in claps and foot stomps. Stephanie could almost see herself down there grinding her backside against some guy. Times were so much simpler back then…she was free of familial like connections and safeguards…it was just the life of the party and here she was free to do it all over again. Amy came back with some alcohol and she accepted the bottle and began to drink from it. She had grown some kind of affinity for alcohol after she left home, losing those three protective figures in her life, and tasting the freedom most children longed for protected and loved. DJ never had to deal with this, and the closest who could understand had betrayed her.

"Whoo..that is the stuff…come on keep it coming!" Stephanie could feel the alcohol kicking in already and she kicked up the speed, oh yeah, feel that juice running through your veins…keep up the partying…feed the beast that has to wake up tomorrow for work or maybe a girlfriend or boyfriend on the side unknowing of the night life. Her head was feeling heavy but she resisted the urge to take a rest.

"Hey girl, wow, you really got those people dancing to your beat pied piper. So anyway here is the strongest stuff this place has…though maybe you should lay off-."

"Hey…ah'll tell ya when ah have had enough." She reached for the bottle giving her friend a shove as she took a swig of the stuff. Her brain was hammered, yeah cause that is all she heard. Everything around her was teetering and her vision was sloshed…ugh…and the music was just getting louder and louder.

"Stephanie…that stuff isn't meant to be…look I am your friend and this is a first for me, seeing you so out of control. What happened to you to get you so…lost?" Amy reaches again but Stephanie shoves her down and grabs the mike.

"Hey…how is it going party people?" She holds the mike out and hears their cheers. "Awright, now that is…what…talking about. Let me tell you something…ah mean it…cause this is Stephanie Tanner standing here, DJ Tanner in the house baby! I recently fell in love…yeah…didn't think it possible with my life but this girl was reeeeealy special, like she took my breath away. Oh I forgot to mention…I like girls…didn't even know I could. So…turns out this…female dog had a soon to be ex and he's the father of her kid…they shack up in her bed…hurts me reeeeal bad. So…I come out here…drown my sorrows in whatever the hell I am drinking…and I am out with you lovely people…so who is wasted?"

Stephanie hears a few people and is glad for that…at least she wasn't in bad company. Moving her body to the beat she heads off the stage leaving someone nearby to take over the party. People were a bit perplexed by this move but they went with it…as they should. Finding a girl she begins to grind into her from behind startling her…but she goes with it. Stephanie runs her hands down her body and feels a guy behind her.

"Whoa hey…this party ain't for two buster…and how rude!" She tries to send him off but he seems to be too into it. Glowering at him she turns around and slaps him across the face.

The guy doesn't take too kindly to this and he hits her sending her down to the ground. She could taste her own blood and he reaches for her hair pulling at it. Stephanie cries out and is pulled to her feet and due to how sluggish her body is feeling she can't really fight back. The loss of everything was weighing too heavily on her heart for any fire goddess or whatever to aide her.

"Hey…let my niece go!" Stephanie watches as the guy turns and gets a fist full of Jessie who stands there and suddenly holds his fist.

"Uncle Jessie…wha…what are you doing here?" Stephanie stumbles and he catches her looking at her with those gentle eyes of his.

"Hey even an actor needs to catch a break now and then…by the way…no more partying for you for a bit. Ok people if you have homes…I suggest you go to them…DJ Tanner is going to hers…goodnight."

"Ah'll be back…mmm…I feel sleepy…and I think I'm going to throw up." Stephanie felt herself getting a bit motion sickness.

"Yeah well…wait till we get outside…I just bought these shoes, there Elvis brand. I got you Steph…you are safe now." Jessie helps her out and she finds herself crying…all the pain just washing over her….and then she threw up.

* * *

Kimmy and Fernando found some time to be alone with their daughter when DJ took her family to the zoo. Stephanie was gone and Kimmy felt a big hole in her life now. However she did owe it to Ramona to at least try and make things work between her and Fernando. And so…here the three were; together again as they tried to think this out.

"So…you two are not getting divorced?" Ramona was the first to speak…her breath seemed shaky, she did not blame her.

"We are giving it a trial run…us as a family again. I realize that moving you out here was difficult for you…and…your parents not living together. Fernando will be living here at least twice a week…when he isn't racing. It will allow for some normalcy to seep through. I am not promising glue to all the broken pieces…but…should it work out the divorce will be kaput, and should it not work out…"

"The point of the matter is…we love you Ramona…and nothing would make us happier then to be a family again." Fernando seemed fixed on that but Kimmy was trying to look at both angles. There was no point in getting Ramona's hopes up if this doesn't work.

"Mommy, papi…I am so happy right now. It will be just like before you guys…separated. I have to tell my friends the good news." Ramona goes to hug them both then heads out of the room leaving them alone.

Kimmy gives Fernando a shove as she stands up and paces the room. "And just what was that Fernando?"

"I panicked…didn't you see our lovely Ramona's face? Kimmy, we can be a family again; oh this just makes me all light and fluffy-."

"This doesn't feel right…this can blow up in our faces and then we will have one messed up teenage daughter. And don't think I haven't forgotten about you cheating on me."

Fernando feigns hurt and she rolls her eyes. "Must you continue to throw that in my face, I am going to do better, for Ramona…for you…oh Kimmy Kimmy…what must I do to earn your trust back? Name it, I will lie down in the middle of the road or spend a fortune to have your name written in the sky…or-."

"Relax Fernando…nothing drastic to your wallet…just be here for us and that'll be just fine." Kimmy pulls him into a hug knowing that Ramona was no doubt eavesdropping on them.

"For you…I would wait forever." He holds her back and as his hands drift to her butt she quickly pulls them back up.

"You will have to wait on any Kimmy holding then." Kimmy hoped that Stephanie was doing ok, wherever she was…and maybe someday she'd return home…to her.

* * *

Stephanie groaned as she sat up in bed and noticed Becky sitting at her bed. "Oh, hey Aunt Becky…ugh…my head is killing me."

"I would think so after the amount of alcohol you consumed last night. It is a good thing I allowed Jessie some 'him' time or he would not have saved you from that drunk. What happened in San Francisco?"

So, Stephanie told her about the news about her body to falling for Gibbler during New Years Eve…and how Kimmy had got back together with her soon to be ex. It was difficult telling it all again but it was time she was honest…time to get this weight off her chest. By the time she finished Aunt Becky was resting her hand over hers.

"Sounds like you have been through a lot. You know, none of us is judging you on your sexual preference…we want you to be happy and whether it is with a guy…or girl…or even Kimmy you have our full support. However till we know you are absolutely ok…you are staying with Jesse and me till you figure out things. I will let DJ know that you are safe-."

"Are you going to tell her about…you know-?" She didn't know how her sister would respond to her being out of the closet.

"I think that is something you need to tell her…now get some rest. Oh and tomorrow you are looking for a job, even if a temporary one it will get you up on your feet and give you some money so you can go back with your head held high. L.A. is full of opportunity and if you need help I hear they are looking for recurring characters at Jesse's work, in fact they are looking for a lesbian character, just think about it." She kisses her head and gets up to leave her there.

Stephanie lets her head fall on the pillow and lies there looking at the ceiling. Ever since she put her life on hold to help DJ she hadn't enough cash flow to live life as an adult…perhaps Aunt Becky was right…still…her thoughts went to Kimmy, even if she hurt her, parts of her broken heart still resonated with her.

 **Authors note:** While Kimmy tries to make her marriage work and mend broken fences…Stephanie will live in L.A. trying to pick up her own broken pieces. Is there hopes for those two getting back together…the road to recovery is never an easy one, first one must find themselves…hope you enjoy as the story continues.


	5. Chapter 5 Alternate paths

CH.5: Alternate paths

Stephanie stood on the studio lot of the show General Hospital. Jesse was supposed to show her the ropes and Becky had told her there was a role for a recurring character who was also a lesbian. The whole acting thing kind of had her nervous, not that she didn't have any qualms against acting, but…she didn't know how to act like a lesbian. Aside from being with Kimmy in secret the two had never really had an outside existence…plus…she did have a drunken dance with a guy and girl, though she wasn't too fond of the guy part.

"I shouldn't even be here…yeah I need a job…but acting on a soap, it just doesn't feel like me." Stephanie crossed her arms and as she began to walk off she bumped into someone. "I am sorry…are you ok?"

"Oh yeah…just peachy," the voice belonged to a woman and she looked over to see a woman with red short hair and wearing a business suit. She was quite good looking though at the moment seemed a bit irate.

"Yeah sorry…again…here let me help you." Stephanie goes to pick up something and notes that it was in fact a script.

"Thanks…so…are you one of the actresses who work on this show?' She gestures towards where people are entering the building and Stephanie shrugs.

"My uncle works on the show…I was looking to audition…but am having second doubts about it. What about you, delivering a script to be read?" She hands the script to the woman who laughs lightly.

"Oh no, I am not a fan of soaps, never could wrap my mind around how they work. I am actually a director and writer for an upcoming show about lesbians and gays in an action oriented setting. I just figure, L.A. and the lack of gay characters on television…what the hell…and a studio accepted my idea so now I'm just getting it all set up."

Stephanie admired her for going with that idea and knew there were few science fiction shows with strong female or male gay figures. "I don't follow Science Fiction, but, I happen to be free if there are auditions-."

"I don't know…the roles are meant for actual gay and lesbian actors. I'm trying to give work to the LGBT community and instead of having people act gay or lesbian, these people aren't hiding behind roles. Of course Science Fiction is full of make believe, so, are you someone pretending to be lesbian to get a part or are you actually a lesbian?"

Stephanie thought that over as she knew she was expected inside…but…this could be groundbreaking television and hopeful for this community she would be part of. "I am recently lesbian, if there is a term for that."

"Hmm, well auditions begin today; sorry for the short notice but the sooner we have the cast the sooner we can get this up. By the way this will be a Netflix show…13 episodes so the shooting schedule will be pretty intense. Free your schedule and I will see you at 2 on the street given on this card. If you have a resume that will help…if not just be prepared to act your butt off."

"Uh yeah…sure…I'll be there." She accepts the card and watches as the woman walks off. Grinning to herself she then looked to the studio and heaving a sigh figured she might as well go in and tell Uncle Jesse about the turn of events.

* * *

Kimmy could not believe that Fernando had talked her into doing this. She was standing at the race track and wearing a rather stuffy looking racing outfit. Ramona had insisted they do something as a family and somehow this came up. While Kimmy wanted to make things work with her family…this was a huge leap. "Are you sure this is safe Fernando?"

"Of course it is…safe as when we went skydiving when we first started dating. I enjoy the thrill, but, I only enjoy it knowing that you are part of my life. I always did hope we would get back together…and now that we are…this should be perfectly safe."

Kimmy nodded her head as she looked into those dreamy eyes of his and the way his voice sounded when trying to reassure her of something dangerous…before she was plummeting out of an airplane. Ramona would be watching from the stands with some of her friends she had made at school, one of them was named Lola who apparently had a boy crushing on her, Jackson.

"Just so you know if I do get sick…I am going to throw up on you." Kimmy walks over to the car and as she gets in he follows suit buckling up beside her.

"Relax Kimmy my luv…this will be entirely safe, and…you have my permission to puke on me, if that is not luv…not sure what is." He gestures at the two wheels and settles back in his seat. "Oh and should you feel the need to puke I can take over for you…so even Ramona could drive this."

"Hey, Ramona does not drive…not until she is in high school…not before comprenda?" She shoots him a look before starting the engine and taking off. The vehicle feels good…though as she tries to go faster she feels just how much speed this baby is capable of.

"You are a natural Kimmy, oh, the way you handle a wheel…just imagine if we race together, it'll be beautiful." He reaches for her hip and she veers a bit to the right towards the wall before straightening out.

"I have a job…so…do try and keep those hands of yours to yourself. Look, there is something I have been meaning to tell you…but…the timing was never right." Kimmy attempts to drift but nearly spins out of control and so she keeps to the road.

"Yes my sweet…you can tell your Fernando anything." He keeps his hands from the wheel and she appreciates it as she keeps the car moving faster than she would.

"I kissed a girl…and I liked it," she tried to sing the line and looked over at Fernando gauging his reaction. He seemed undeterred at first…then he hit the brakes.

"What is this, you kissing a girl, when did this happen?" He seemed mildly stunned and Kimmy heaved a sigh.

"It happened during New Year's Eve…with Stephanie Tanner. We sort of hooked up after that, but, things between you and me started again and the day I was supposed to meet her…well one thing led to another between the sheets…"

"I see, and Stephanie, do you still…have feelings for her?" Fernando does not look at her as he says this and she does not blame him.

"I think of her…now and then…but I am with you now and Ramona is so happy. Plus, I don't think Stephanie is coming back…and I want to make this work." Kimmy turns to look at him and finds him staring back.

"Well, the past is the past, even if not that long ago it happened. I love you Kimmy and much like you I wish for us to be family again. Let us finish this up so we can go check on Ramona and her friends." He leans in giving her a kiss before pulling back and taking control of the vehicle.

Kimmy looks out the window then as she thinks of Stephanie. How was she doing…was she safe? Much as she was happy to be a family again with Fernando in the picture…it was hard shaking off what he had done. Would this time be any different? Closing her eyes she then felt her stomach churn and opening her eyes she throws up.

* * *

Stephanie arrived at the studio a little before two and walked through the halls looking for the place she was needed at. Rebecca was the name on the card, though she had never given her name during their conversation. As it was…Stephanie did not recall her own name being given. Aside from the school plays she did…she really didn't have any other acting experience to fall back on. Being a DJ, well, it called upon certain skills not associated with acting, unless adlibbing things when certain situations arose or performing in front of hundreds of people nightly counted.

"Are you here for the audition…right through there." The receptionist told her and she walked in to find some other women already seated.

"Huh, well, hi everyone…guess I know why you are here." She laughs lightly as she takes a seat next to a woman who was slightly curvy in figure. There were guys there too and this was one of her first exposure to the gay community in one room.

"So, what brought you here?" The man across from her asked. She noted his brown hair and deep set green eyes. His body had sort of a feminine build to it, though she would not comment afraid she would offend him.

"Oh…I sort of bumped into the director and writer of the show while in the process of debating joining that show…um…General Hospital." She heard the gasps in the room and one of the guys waved at his face.

"You had a chance to be on General Hospital…oh be still my beating heart…why are you here then? C'mon, that job is something that actors dream about…I know I wanted to be on there, and now that the show is offering gay roles…well…if not for this gig I'd be there lickety split." He noted.

"Well…turns out I know nothing about soaps, or being an out of the closet lesbian, and thought maybe by doing this I would learn to accept it, and the way she pitched it the idea was quite groundbreaking, sort of something you don't find on television…hence why Netflix is backing it I guess."

Stephanie lifted her head spotting Rebecca as she motions for her to get up. She rises up from her seat and notices that Rebecca is also pointing at the woman who was seated beside her. The two women exchange looks before walking into the room. First thing she notices is a shower set up in the room and a guy is seated behind a desk looking over some papers.

"Stephanie Tanner and Miley Renner, you two will be up first. The characters you will be auditioning for are Rey and her lover Riley. Stephanie, you will be Rey, the female captain, and Miley you will be auditioning for Riley…her alien lover. The scene is you two will be making out in the shower…the reason I chose this scene in particular instead of the heavy amounts of dialogue is to see how comfortable you are with female on female interaction…and trust me I can tell when someone is faking it."

Stephanie blushes as she accepts the script and goes to hand her resume to the guy, while Riley does the same. It was a bit rushed as she had typed it up after her talk with Becky and Jesse on being on a show like this without knowing too much else on it. If she got hired she would have some income and maybe even move into her own place…if not…she could always do General Hospital.

"Whoa baby…this is some heavy stuff, what rating is this show anyway?" Stephanie got a brief sense of what was needed in the scene but already it was turning out to be quite…kinky.

"It is an adult show, so, the content is fitted for those viewing who do not have children. There is a sense of risk involved, danger, characters in peril…and plenty of characters you can pair together. So…when you two are ready we can begin."

Stephanie had just met Miley and wasn't sure how their chemistry would hold…given that they would be making out in a shower for their audition. Still…it was a job and she had to look at it as only that. Her heart was still on the mend from Kimmy, plus, it wasn't like Rebecca was telling her she needed to fall in love with her.

Making her way into the shower she took a breath and Miley stood right in front of her. The two of them were staring into each other's eyes and just as Rebecca called action. Miley already had her tongue in her mouth. Stephanie was not used to this intense sort of passion and did her best to keep up. Fighting her tongue she goes to pin her to the shower wall and grinds her crotch into hers. Miley has her hands around her and slides them down to cup both of her cheeks. Blushing hard she runs her hands along her hips and begins to work on removing Miley's shirt. Their grunts and moans seemed well timed and as she drops Miley's shirt she notes her bra fitting her lovely bosom. Miley kept her hands on her butt while her head was tilted leaving more room to access through their lip lock.

Stephanie turns them around and pins her to the wall as she keeps her wrists up and she begins to plant kisses down her neck and sucking at her pulse point. Bringing her knee up she grinds it into her crotch and Miley moans for her as she starts losing it. By the time Rebecca had called cut Stephanie was already working down to her chest kissing along her cleavage. Pulling back she realizes that Rebecca and the guy are staring and she blushes.

"Well…you two really got into it there…and on the script it said nothing about removing her shirt, though when you two do this scene you won't be wearing much. Still…I like the commitment to the roles; I will get back to you on that. You may go for now."

Stephanie nods her head out of breath. Walking out she notices Miley collecting her shirt bending over and she looks away fast as she can. The pink haired girl was something else…yeah…pink hair. It was hard to say where this was going…but…even if this didn't work out she was eager to try what she did with Miley again.

 **Authors note:** Looks like there may be a new girl in Stephanie's life as she undertakes an acting career unlike any other, while Kimmy keeps things going with Fernando…even though her thoughts go out to Stephanie. And no, I won't be making this go M rated. Anyway as the chapters get longer the more time it will take, so, the daily chapters may be harder to manage. So, bear this in mind, plus this kind of works out too because it gives you all time to catch up.


	6. Chapter 6 Chemistry

**Authors note:** Brief time skip here as Stephanie is working hard on the role of Rey on the Netflix show 'Universe Turmoil: Tales of Captain Rey', while Kimmy is debating how things are going with Fernando. Stephanie and her co-star Miley now seem to be spending a lot more time together.

CH.6: Chemistry

"And that is a wrap people…great job on the penultimate episode leading to our groundbreaking Season One Finale!" Stephanie grins from ear to ear as she stood on the set with her castmates. This was the first family she had been part of that wasn't a full house…just…a bunch of series regulars and guest stars who filled up a Netflix based show that was done in a bundle.

"Hey Steph, a word?" Stephanie looks over seeing her girlfriend Miley as she motions at her from where she stands. Miley plays the lover of her lover Riley, yeah not too much of a difference in name, still aside from that they were nothing alike. Miley was sweet and funny and great in bed, while Riley was stoic, unattached, yet awkward and aloof when cameras rolled. Stephanie knew how she felt…it still took some getting used to being in her bathing suit submerged in water holding her girl by the buttocks.

"Yeah sure babe…what is it?" Stephanie didn't have to hide her relationship from the cast and crew, while some shows saw it as a bad thing…that it could lead to arguments or things to slow down shooting…it wasn't like that between them.

Miley's hair had lengthened some since they first began dating, not her choice; plus, something that got on Miley's nerve was she had to get her ears pierced, somethings he had been dead set against claiming she had virgin ears. Stephanie watched as Miley pulled her to her and she did not object to their crotches lined up perfectly, their lips meshing in a rather stormy passion of flooding emotional yearning, oh and it also helped that they could feel each other up, their butts…and no one seemed to pull them apart.

"That was the best word ever. No serious what is up…you seem a little anxious?" Stephanie gazes into her eyes and can see that she was trying to avoid the subject.

"Rebecca is planning to shake things up a bit…she feels that Captain Rey needs another love interest." Stephanie could tell this was eating at Miley and she moved to push some of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Miley…I wish we could go on being the perfect lesbian Science Fiction pairing, with a few bumps, but long as they are not killing either of us off…it should be fine. Plus it doesn't matter who I am doing a romance scene with…they aren't going home with me." She gave her a wiggle of her brows and Miley eased up against her and rested her head against hers.

"Yeah…you are right. I'm sorry for worrying about nothing. Truth is this is my first serious role, and one of my first serious relationships. Can't blame a gal for being protective of her hot lover now, right?" Miley cupped her cheeks and Stephanie felt her lids grow heavy.

"You think I'm a hot lover…wow…first time I've heard that from a girl I'm insane about. I mean there was another, you remember Kimmy Gibbler right?" They all had a past…and Kimmy was her past.

"Yeah…I remember…so, I take it you still miss her? Don't give me that look I see you call her each night but never go through with the call. Things didn't end well between you two…did they?" Stephanie pulled from the hug but Miley slipped her arms around her waist and held her from behind.

"You aren't going to let go are you?" Stephanie looks back and sees that smug smile of hers, so confident and loving…she practically melted in it each time she saw it.

"Now why would I let someone so hot out of my sight? Look, the day I invited you to move in with me I knew you had a past, plus, even I have a Kimmy in my past so spill." She ran her hands along her stomach and Stephanie looked out at the cast who seemed already broken up and wondering about discussing the season finale.

"Not here…let us talk in my quarters, the set quarters that is." Stephanie felt her grip loosen on her and she led her to where Captain Rey slept. The set wasn't being used since they had finished the hot romance scene as Miley's character was starting to evolve in character. Clasping her hands together she appreciates Miley being patient as she goes to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Kimmy Gibbler was my sister's best friend, those two were complete opposites and much of my family, well, they found her odd. Kimmy had her own way of doing things, saying things; to be frank, she was the needle in the hay, the one you did not want to find even after finding it. However Kimmy brought out DJ's confidence, her maturity as an adult, if you can believe it. I didn't feel anything for her then…but…when New Years Eve rolled around…and we both didn't have anyone…one thing led to the other. We got close, real close fast…and when I thought I was falling for her, like real hard…she and her soon to be divorced husband were found in bed…all giggly. After a few sorrow filled words I left not looking back…wound up here."

Stephanie finally turned to look at her and saw the sympathetic eyes of her girl. Today Miley was wearing her Riley outfit which consisted of snug flight pants and a short shirt that revealed her stomach. Miley was quite fit in figure and there were some tattoos on her body, body art of her species…even one of her eyes had a contact in it to give her an alien violet hued glance. Stephanie walks over and Miley places her hands around her so she has to sit on her lap.

"No one should ever have to go through what you did. However…you did what was best, you headed out here to start over…and if you had not hesitated when you did…you might never have met me. All these things worked out for the best…and…you should probably see Kimmy and get some closure. After the season finale wraps go to San Francisco…after all both of us will be out of work, so, no time like then to visit family right?"

Stephanie sighed and reached up stroking her girlfriend's cheek. "How did I get so lucky to find you…out among the stars?"

Miley laughs at that and she doesn't say a thing…at first. This was just what she did, she had her say all the flattering stuff and then she did something short or non-poetic.

"I don't know…guess it was fate." She winked at her and Stephanie rolled her eyes as she settled onto her kissing her. The two of them laid down on the sheets and began to make out. Stephanie quickly worked Miley out of shirt while Miley began to slip her hands into the back of her pants. The two of them were used to making out on this bed…in fact after shooting they had many meetings here discussing where to eat or who drove when they went to get some drinks.

Her heart was mending over Kimmy…even if thoughts of her still came to mind. Perhaps it was just something that would never go away. She hoped that wasn't the case…but…in the end she just looked at it as a sign of growing up…much like in High School dealing with relationships, everything was a road map. Feeling her grope her cheeks she blushes and goes to take her hands from their purchase and pin them to the sheets as she removes her lips from hers and works them down her body. Hearing Miley groan as her body arches against hers she keeps up the pleasing…long into the wee hours of the day.

* * *

Kimmy and Fernando were done with divorce; in fact the two had reconciled many of their differences and put Ramona first. They were happy, an actual family and to help out matters Fernando had an apartment set up nearby where they could spend family gatherings. Kimmy could not leave her girl shorthanded so she stayed there with Ramona to help out with Tommy. Of course DJ was still dealing with two men; two whom had her heart…it was getting difficult maintaining that.

Matt worked with DJ, while Steve…well he was around when he could. Both men had careers and both seemed to want what was best for her. Kimmy of course was team Steve though and she did want that nostalgia and that semblance back in her best friend's life…having seen what impact he had on her life. Still…she had to let DJ decide in the end, it was her heart that was on the line. Speaking of hearts though…she was questioning her decision of being with Fernando; it was just, well…there were sparks sure and they did have fun…but sometimes she felt stuck.

Today she was looking after Tommy while DJ took Jackson and Max to the charity Wrestling match, apparently DJ had found a temporary release of pent up aggression in the ring. Carrying Tommy in her arms as she tried to get him to sleep she spotted Ramona leaning in the doorway.

"Hey there…want to take over for your exhausted mom?" Kimmy held out Tommy but Ramona didn't seem to hear. "Hmm, ok spill, what do you want?"

"Mom…how do you know when you like a boy?" Kimmy stopped rocking Tommy and as he started crying she had a startled look as she went back to rocking.

"Hoo boy never thought I'd hear those words from you my sweet Ramona, but, glad you came to me instead of your father. Come on in and take a seat." She gestured at one of the kid chairs and Ramona stayed at the door.

"This just stays between us…ok?" Ramona seemed anxious and Kimmy nods her head as her daughter walks into the room and walks to the window.

"This must be some kind of guy…so…spill." Kimmy knew these talks were coming, and while they had some talks…Ramona never really spoke much of boys.

"Well…this boy happens to be dating a friend of mine…and I would never want to harm her. I find him to be infuriating at times and he can get under my skin, oh, and he makes me light up every time he is near me…"

"I see, well, this sounds like you are falling for this boy rather hard. Far as how do you know…you just explained it. This boy by any chance…wouldn't be Jackson now would it?" Kimmy saw her daughter's cheeks turn several shades of red as she pulled at her hair.

"Huh…what…no, never, Jackson is so frustrating and he gets on my last nerve, pfft, boyfriend material he is so not." Ramona was flustered and Kimmy laughed lightly.

"Oh my dear precious sweet daughter of mine…you have got the Jackson Fuller blues. Yep, I was the same way with your father. Look…this won't be easy…but you have to tell him-."

"No mother, that would be social suicide…I mean if I tell her, I lose her…and if I tell him…it could make things awkward-."

Kimmy walks over and places what she hopes is a comforting hand on her shoulder, her face softened so her daughter could get this straight from her with compassion and understanding, "oh honey, things are already awkward, you are living under the same roof as him. If it does not work out…if things go bad you can't blame yourself for trying…and perhaps it isn't meant to be."

"Ugh, fine, I'll tell him…but I won't enjoy it. By the way…I noticed you had some packed bags…where are you going?" Ramona's question caught her off guard and she had failed to realize her plan of getting out busted.

"Oh that, well, I was planning on visiting Stephanie. I received word that she was in L.A. working on a new Space show…it should be up on Netflix soon and thought I'd surprise her." Stephanie places Tommy in the playpen and sighs.

"I see, well, how long you going to be gone? I mean how will I get to school…and who will look after Tommy?" Ramona was asking a lot of hard hitting questions and she walked over to give her a hug.

"Uncle Joey is supposed to be helping out as his gig in Vegas cools down some. I won't be gone long, and your father can take you to school. Stephanie and I…well…she and I had some things fall out between us and I want to make it right." Kimmy pulled from the hug and looked down at her daughter.

"Hmm, well, ok…just don't be gone too long then." Ramona pulls out of the hug and goes to look down at Tommy.

Kimmy slowly exits the room to get her things. She didn't feel like telling Ramona the real reason for her going to L.A….and that was to win back Stephanie.

 **Authors note:** Ooh…yeah I did it, so now Kimmy is heading to L.A. hoping to win back Stephanie, however Stephanie is happy and content with Miley. Drama heading up next.


	7. Chapter 7 The heart and the strings

**Authors note:** Surprises and reveals in this chapter. Also the choosing of the name Miley had nothing to do with what happened irl with the whole Miley and Jodie thing, I happen to like the name Miley. I just wanted to clarify that. Far as how long this story will be, no idea, just going with it.

CH.7: The heart and the strings attached

Stephanie got in her car and set her sights on San Francisco. Miley was right…she needed to go home and find closure with Kimmy. The way things had ended between them…it could have gone better. Kimmy was still in her heart…attached by the strings and if she was to ever be happy and move on with Miley…she had to cut some strings. The drive back was almost nostalgic…the golden gate bridge and the sound of the trolley, oh and those long dips anytime someone reached the top. It all brought back memories of having lived here…and having grown up in a rich and nurturing environment. The show was already up on Netflix, though she hadn't watched it yet, she pondered if her family had seen it…oh no…her family would see her naked, her dad would freak.

When she finally made it to the family home she sat there letting the engine run…unsure if she could pull herself out of there and up those steps. DJ and her boys would probably be wondering where she had been…and then there was the situation with Fernando and Kimmy, each time she thought of them she kept thinking of how she had found them. Finally turning the engine off she let out a breath before climbing out of the car and closing it with a resounding finality…yep…no turning back now.

Climbing up those steps she tugged at the jacket she wore over her low cut top, her jeans hugged her curves as she knocked on the door. When the door opened she expected one of the kids but instead found Steve there holding a sandwich.

"Hey there Steph…long time no see." Stephanie was left speechless unsure how to respond. She had so many questions why he was here.

"Uh hi Steve…can I come in?" At least she managed that much, she thought, otherwise things would get awkward.

"Oh sure…come on in, you look great by the way." He stepped to the side letting her in and she shook her head before seeing Max racing towards her.

"Aunt Stephanie you are back! I missed you…where have you been? Mom says you were on some show I can't watch, but I'm ok with it. I probably seem taller to you don't I?" He asks.

"You sure do kid. Is your mother around?" Max did appear a bit taller, but, then again she had only been gone what a few months or more.

"Oh sure…she is in the Kitchen, it is her day off today." Max hurries off and Stephanie is left with Steve.

"So…you back with my sister?" Steve wasn't a bad guy…if anything much as he was a goofball he was DJ's first love, after him it took a bit but DJ finally fell for a firefighter, the father of her nephews.

"We are taking it slow…I wouldn't say we are back back together, why, did you she tell you something?" Steve bit into the sandwich again and Stephanie was brought back to the days of him eating their food.

"I don't know…I will have to confer with her about that. You stay here…and don't get any sandwich on the floor…Max hates a messy house." She left him there and found Max about to run over to her…and into her leg.

"Hey I was going to get you…mom is in the kitchen." Max rubs his nose and Stephanie roughs up his hair before walking into the kitchen and finding DJ looking at a paper.

"Steph…you are home…I'm so surprised and glad at the same time." She rises from the table and the two of them hug kind of a customary thing in this family.

"Sorry I haven't come around…been so busy and caught up in my new life. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about…well…you know…" When she had left no one really knew about her sexuality but once she started doing the show, and no doubt Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky telling…word would have come out sooner.

"Steph…you are still my sister and I love you no matter what…guy or girl you lean towards. I wish you had told me though." She could read the sadness in her and she remembered a time where they would share secrets…it was sort of their sisterly thing. Of course when they were younger sharing secrets was like pulling hair.

Stephanie pulled from the hug and took a seat while her sister took a seat across from her. "I wanted to tell you, I did, but I was afraid how you would react…how everyone would. And to answer your question I haven't been out that long…I just found out on New Year's Eve when Kimmy and I-."

"Wait…you and Kimmy…my best friend Kimmy?" Stephanie face palmed herself; at least she hoped she had done it mentally.

"I guess Kimmy didn't tell you huh? Well this was a nice visit we should do it again sometime-." She was about to rise up but DJ ran over to the door to block her from leaving.

"Hold it there…you are in big trouble mister. I could understand you wanting some privacy coming out and all…but…coming out to Kimmy…and…she is with Fernando does he even know?" Stephanie shrugged.

"Yeah see I have no idea bout that…all I know is I found them in bed together and that is what sent me off to L.A. and should have been a gig on General Hospital became a fate meeting with the person behind this bold new Scifi show where I got the lead and met my lady love." Stephanie took a breath and could see that her sister was still processing all this.

"Hey mom…is it ok if Ramona comes to my room?" The sound of Jackson's voice seemed to break DJ's current stasis as she turns to look over; even Stephanie looks to find Jackson and Ramona holding hands.

"Whoa baby…when did you two become an item?" Stephanie must have really been out of the loop to find the two holding hands. Wasn't Jackson into Ramona's best friend?

"Well I had a talk with my mom and went for it…turns out…Jackson felt the same way, albeit it took a bit of convincing." Ramona pinched him and Jackson let out a startled groan.

"Yeah…well…how could I resist such a kind face as hers?" Jackson shot her a look and rubbed his arm.

"Alright, you may have her in your room…but I'd better not find you doing anything other than holding hands." DJ wagged a finger at the two and as they went upstairs Stephanie was impressed how things moved on without her.

"Kimmy gave good parenting advice huh?" It was hard to believe but in this world it looks like maturity finally caught up to Kimmy.

"It wasn't that easy. Ramona had to go through her best friend, so that in itself is sort of a betrayal so there was fall out, still, Ramona remained true and brave through it all fighting for the man she wanted to be with. Kimmy actually got me to look a bit more at Steve-."

"Hey…what happened to my team, you know team hottie?" How was it that Kimmy managed to do so good…when she had wronged her?

"Oh, well, Matt is a nice guy and there were some sparks and some hot moments between us, there were sparks…I said that right? Well…anyway turns out I still had some feelings for Steve and when he stopped trying to work on nostalgia and focus on the present…things became less uncomfortable and we were working on a new chapter instead of revisiting one. He is good with the kids and he makes me laugh…though we are taking it slow working out any edges, no guarantee it will last…but…so far I'd say he is the first man to have slept over here."

Stephanie was impressed by how well her older sister was dealing with all of this. If it were her she would panic or put it off. Perhaps that is why she was here…hoping to put things front and center between her and Kimmy. "So…where is Kimmy?"

DJ shook her head clearly caught up in Steve land. "Oh right…"well…turns out she drove up to L.A. to see you…which…is kind of funny as you are here and she isn't."

Rising up she felt like such a dolt, here she was ready to get closure and Kimmy had gone and wound up in L.A. doing the exact same thing. "Drats…and here I am here…no offense. How long did she say she would be gone?"

"Hard to say, all I can say is that she wound up going to Uncle Jesse's to stay a bit while looking through L.A." DJ placed a hand on her shoulder and Stephanie tried to take that for good cause. "Your room is as you left it…stay a bit…catch up with everyone and I'm sure Kimmy will call."

Watching her sister go she didn't rise, why, at the moment she just had to wait and hope that Kimmy called instead of go the one place she wasn't.

* * *

"And you are?" Rebecca was the name of the rude woman currently addressing her. Kimmy had found out that Stephanie was part of a Science Fiction show; in fact she had seen a few episodes of the Netflix show that Stephanie was a part of.

"Yes I am here to see Stephanie Tanner…she works on your show rude lady." Kimmy had been trying to get a word in with this lady but so far she had been distracted or simply just took one look at her and chose to look the other way, as Stephanie would say, how rude.

"Hey Rebecca anything I can help with?" A rather beautiful and striking figure strode over and Kimmy found herself floored. Who was this angel?

"Yes please…I can't get any work done with her around. I need to start casting for season two." Rebecca strode off leaving Kimmy with the other girl.

"Hi my name is Miley…I couldn't help overhearing you were looking for Stephanie Tanner, which I thought must be wrong cause you couldn't be meaning my Steph." Miley gave her a fixed stare and Kimmy swallowed a bit.

"Uh yes…I believe that is the one and the same lady love I seek. Do you know where she is?" Kimmy did not let it deter her the way she put a possessive turn on her name.

"You must be Kimmy…the one who hurt poor Stephanie. She does not wish to see you…in fact she doesn't want anything to do with you. She found new love, reliable love, not one that will flip sexuality when some man walks into her life. To think you drove all the way here…when she is right now in San Fransisco telling her sister about us…oh…I thought you knew." Miley gave her a fake smile; she knew that smile having endured it for years in school.

"N-No I didn't mean to hurt her…I mean…it just happened…Stephanie is near and dear to me as DJ is. I have to go to her…I have to have her see to reason…I came here to apologize and to get her back-."

"You came to here to set things right…aren't you still married?" Miley began to circle around her and Kimmy faltered in her resolve.

"It is a temporary thing…we are just trying to make things work…stop circling me…you are making me dizzy." Kimmy tried to turn around but in these heels it made it difficult.

"Listen…you wasted your time coming here…my advice is go back to your hubby and leave Stephanie alone…she is better off without you in her life. No point in waiting for her now…is there?" Miley began to strut away leaving Kimmy in shambles.

"Oh ok…yeah…you go strut away then…I was through with ya anyway." Kimmy exited the building then and crumbled down crying. Her body wracked with tears as her heart was heavy…her body resting against a bench. She hadn't cried like this in so long…and she couldn't even stop. She had a mess of things…now…here she was…what a fool she was.

 **Authors note:** Man that was a long time away from this. Anyway yeah Stephanie comes out to her sister and Steve and DJ are working things out, seeing if they can be a couple again, meanwhile Miley has made it clear where Kimmy stands with Stephanie, though is it true? I hope to have the next chapter up soon as Kimmy tries to find out what to do with her life…while Stephanie catches up with family.


	8. Chapter 8 Fighting for love

CH.8: Fighting for love

"Kimmy…what happened?" Kimmy was in Jesse and Rebecca's home lying on the couch facing down, her worries and sadness had led her here of all places. They had been kind enough to let her stay here. Of course she did walk in there door and all and crashed on their couch, still, it was nice of them not to throw her out or dump her on the curb while still on the couch.

"I-I went to Stephanie's work…figured I'd see if we can work out things…but…that mean Miley went and crushed my spirit…my hope. I need to divorce my Fernando…and that will only crush my daughter's heart…I'm such a loser-."

"No honey…no you are not." Kimmy lifted her head and thought she caught a look from Jesse but probably just thought she did through her bleary eyes and all.

"Why can't I do anything right in my life? Fernando cheated on me and I thought I did good moving on with my life…raising Ramona as a single mother. And yet he lures me back in…making sweet promises and I go and ruin everything with Stephanie…"

Kimmy knew it was a lot to take in with her confessions and all. Still…who else did she turn to? DJ had no idea about her sexuality or that kiss shared on New Years Eve…and even then could she accept her best friend was Gay? If she could go back in time…maybe the kiss could be avoided…and maybe things could just go on…no casualties of the heart whatsoever.

"I see…so…you hurt Stephanie by landing in bed with your ex in the making?" Jesse noted. Kimmy nodded her head and pulled herself together to at least sit down and give them their couch back, more or less.

"That is about right," she notes sniffing, "and I am really sorry about it too. I think some part of me was still tempted by the other sex…and…that I could give him another try, give our family another try. The only problem there is…I wound up hurting the woman I love."

"You love my niece…ok…and what do you plan to do about it?" Jesse seemed to be handling this quite well, then again, her former crush…yeah she crushed on him back in the day; well, he seemed to be that strong character for advice.

"I-I really don't know. Miley made it clear my situation so I should just leave and go back to Fernando and-."

"Gibbler…while you did make things interesting for about eight years or so with your intrusive entrances and your natural smelling feet…you became part of the family; and…in some ways, now I won't say this twice but…you grew on me. You were odd but in a good way…you knew who you were and you got DJ through school…and you made things interesting around the house. It is still new knowing that Stephanie is into girls and being on a racy show about gay and lesbians, however…who am I to judge who should love who? Love is natural…it is not to be strictly forbidden because of a book or anyone else who says so…you feel it, you breathe it…you make it your own no matter what. Sometimes you have to fight for love…while not imposing too many views or opinions as it will only push the other person you care about away. This Miley…she sounds quite controlling…but violence or words won't get to her. There is always another way…a smarter way at that."

Kimmy had no idea what to say. Her eyes were wide and her lower lip trembled. This was probably one of the longest conversations they had ever had…and one so heartfelt she felt it down to her very beating heart. She had picked up a feeling that the Tanner family never quite got used to her…and yet knowing that Jessie was standing up for her now…helping her realize she could have a chance with Stephanie…it meant the world to her.

"First thing we need to do is get the divorce officially underway between you and Fernando…and it so happens I have a friend who can help with that." Becky chimed in; taking a seat beside her, she felt like Becky was a secondary mother figure to her.

"I might have an idea how you can fight for Stephanie." Kimmy looked over and saw that Jessie was over at a computer. Curiosity got the better of her and she rose up holding herself.

"Are you going to keep us all in suspense or what?" Kimmy didn't wish to crowd him so she stood a bit behind him.

"The show that Stephanie is a part of…they are casting for new roles. All you need to do is audition and put yourself out there…let Miley know you aren't going anywhere. The thing is though this show will be seen by all…so…does your family know?"

Kimmy realized their eyes were on her and she laughed lightly. "Oh yeah…I mean yes…well…sort of." Their deadpan stares finally got to her. "Ok fine no they do not know…truth be told I haven't talked to them of late; they weren't too thrilled I was giving Fernando and me another try after he cheated on me."

"The role of a parent…it never ends even after the kids have left the coop. Jessie and I still look out for our kids…even though their decisions are often questionable…their still family. Ramona will understand…given enough time. The fact of the matter is you did give it another try…and she should respect that." Beck placed her hands on her shoulders and Kimmy felt a bit relieved having such support.

"I have a job though…back in San Fransisco…and if I get job here it will make things difficult, I mean I can't just pull Ramona away from the first real home she has been at. I understand that in order to win back Stephanie from my mistake this is a path, a journey…but to what end?" Kimmy was full of self-doubt and right now she was on the borderline of indecision.

"First worry about the audition…then worry about the rest. You are your own boss Kimmy with your party planning remember? It is an open casting so there will be others who probably have never acted before. Do your best…and let Miley know you are serious about seeing this through." Jesse noted as he half turned in his seat giving her a smile.

"Yeah…I mean…what is the worst thing to happen right?" Kimmy smiled.

* * *

"Alright…I may have spoken too soon." Kimmy found herself in a room full of girls and guys. Having watched the show and heard a bit about it she knew that this show required real life gay and lesbian men and women to play the parts. The only problem was…what was she?

"I can't believe it Rebecca…what gives?" Kimmy knew that voice and being the closest to the door outside she looked around before creeping over and opening it a bit to get a better…view.

Miley was standing there wearing a short top over some very low jeans and her face was contorted into an angry grimace of sorts. Rebecca, the very woman who was not that pleasant to be around when she was first here seemed more composed and easy wearing a long sleeve over straight legged jeans.

"I told you this Miley…that in season two there will be another girl in the running for Stephanie's Rey. All shows do it…as it keeps it fresh and invigorating, not something that will drag out. Your two characters will still be together…but this new addition will bring new blood into the mix-."

"Oh and what…they will be having shower scenes with her too and making sweet love under the sheets…I don't think so. Does Stephanie even know this? Look…I am not comfortable with my girl sleeping around-."

"Miley…this is my show…and while you have done your part in bringing in viewership…you must also understand I know what I am doing. You and Stephanie are both adults…and actresses which means regardless if it is this job or the next you will be kissing other people, you will be in bed with other people, so either buckle down and deal with it…or get out. Oh and trust me…if Shonda Rhimes can kill people off she doesn't like…I can too."

The conversation ended and she quickly got back to her seat trying her best to not be too giddy. So…it seems that Miley is insecure about someone else stepping in, truthfully she'd be the same way. However it was a job…seeing how many actors and actresses dealt with this constantly in Hollywood. The only thing was the nudity that got to her…she had never been naked in front of anyone before, well, aside from Stephanie. She never did shower with the other girls during gym as she was gawky in appearance, tall and insecure about herself…hard to believe but girls knew how to put others down.

"Alright everyone thank you for showing. I will be calling each and every one of you back there and if you will be patient we will through this in an orderly fashion. Thank you for your patience." Rebecca moves past them and Kimmy sits there.

* * *

It was hard to say how long she sat there waiting for her turn…was it half an hour or an hour? She bided her time texting with her daughter and when it came time for her she stood up and found Miley standing there. "So…you still after my girl huh?"

"Stephanie doesn't belong to anyone…the sooner you understand this…the less…trouble you will be in." Kimmy thought it had sounded better in her head but anyway it was time for her audition.

"You won't be cast…so save yourself the coming humiliation…cause trust me…the first one is always the hardest." Miley kept staring at her but Kimmy refused to let her win. Pushing past her she walks into the room and as the door closes she finds Rebecca and one other person seated at a table. The resounding noise of the door closing echoed in her heart.

"Name?" Rebecca inquires as she looks over a sheet.

"Kimmy Gibbler." She stands there and can see the two are looking at her. Oh god this wasn't one of those times where she was naked was she? Looking down she was glad to see she had clothes on, ok good start there.

"Tell me a little about yourself, your background, and why you are here today." So Kimmy explained the best way she could…about her being born and raised in San Fransisco and her schooling and business of party planning. She felt it was best to keep her past with Stephanie out of it.

"Are you comfortable with kissing other girls? Are you comfortable with nudity? Most of all…what sexuality are you?" This was the other person.

"I have only kissed one girl before…but to that I say I am. I've never been naked in front of a large group of people…but I'd be willing to try. And well…I'm inbetween…that is to say I'm currently working on a divorce from my soon to be ex, who is a guy, but I have had sex with a woman…"

Kimmy was sweating through this as she felt like she had already failed the audition. Still they did not send her away. Maybe it was a courtesy thing.

"We will give you a scene to play out…and after it is done you may leave so we can make a decision, though make sure to leave a number we can contact you with." Rebecca had a weird way of doing things but she wasn't about to question it.

"Alright…so…will this be a solo performance or what?" Kimmy watched the second person rise and handed her a script. Looking it over she sees the name Rey and just as she looks up she sees Stephanie walking out. The two exchange looks and Kimmy feels her heart race and her body sweat.

No one spoke in the room. How could they…things just got awkward really fast.

 **Authors note:** Kimmy will find her ultimate challenge ahead…not only acting but also trying to win Stephanie back. Let the audition begin.


	9. Chapter 9 Acting her heart out

CH.9: Acting her heart out

"Kimmy what are you doing here?" Stephanie stood there and Kimmy felt like her entire world was in some twisted 'Twilight Zone' episode…yeah she knew what it was. It took a bit after the immediate silence to get her bearings straight.

"You two know each other?" Rebecca inquires as she breaks the silence. The red head was looking back and forth between them intrigued.

"Well…a little…well ok a lot. This is Kimmy Gibbler…my sister's best friend and we sort of have some history…some time ago…before all this." Stephanie explains. Kimmy just nods her head for her part.

"I see…so she is the one who prepared you for all of this huh?" Rebecca was quite sharp. The woman had irritated her before but she was something else now. She was very professional while also cutting the underlying tension with a spoon…it was spoon right?

"Well…sort of kind of…ok a lot actually. It sort of happened during New Year's Eve and from there it sort of escalated…then hit full brakes as she wound up with her divorce in process husband. Suffice to say our parting was not sweet…and I wound up here looking for a fresh start. I was headlining into acting and that was when I met you that day."

Kimmy stood there feeling like Stephanie could speak for now…seeing how she didn't have much to say at the moment. While this was supposed to be a simple audition it was turning into one of those reality shows or talk shows that examine one's life through their relationships.

"I see. Well anyway we shall proceed with the scene you two will be playing then. Captain Rey will find herself encountering a beautiful alien on a planet and immediately there will be a bond that will draw the two together. Kimmy if you will."

Kimmy looked over the script and cleared her throat. Ok you got this; she found herself thinking as she set herself in position. As Stephanie approaches she slowly turns and moves her neck about as she waves her arms about. Stephanie is caught off guard as she begins to crack a smile and the guy with the woman also starts cracking a smile. Rebecca though sees little humor in the situation.

"Ok let me stop you there. Kimmy…while I appreciate the craft of experimentation and trying to bring about a new character…I must suggest that this program is not built on humor and Robin William's Mork but rather a serious show built on sexual characters. Please try it again."

Kimmy heaves a sigh but realizes if she is going to stick around here longer than an audition she needs to put her all into this. This was for Stephanie. So she calmed herself down reflecting on what she had read on the script. The character itself had little about her so she had to work with a being of her own mind. There was little dialogue to memorize and that was probably partly due to the series built around sex and showers. Still if ever there was a time to improvise…now was the time to lay it all on the line.

"Rey…it has been a while. I apologize for how things went down between us in the past…it was never my intention of hurting you the way I did." Kimmy saw Rebecca looking down at the script and she was looking right back at the other person to see if he saw the off script behavior as well. He seemed drawn to it though and Rebecca let the scene carry out, figuring what the hell.

"Mara…you let me down, you broke my heart before we could truly begin. How can I accept an apology when something like this can happen again? I felt things for you…felt them like a wellspring of emotional values but you just had to find yourself in the bed of another. I've moved on…found someone who won't let me down-."

"You can't mean that…even after all this time there is still something there between us…otherwise why are you still here?" Kimmy noted that Stephanie was still there not having stormed out or requesting an audition with some other actress.

Miley wasn't around so this made things much easier. The two of them right now were speaking from the heart and probably putting Rebecca through some emotional hell but long as they weren't called upon to just do what the script told them to…they were safe. She imagined any other actor would be sent out of the room and probably asked not to return till they got their stuff in order. Kimmy waited then for Stephanie's reply as Rey…of course.

Stephanie seemed lost standing there and when she spoke it was soft. "I am here because…I wanted to see if things were really over…and even if one of us can't let go…perhaps if the other party saw we were happy…they could let us go-."

"I am ending things with…Tiffany…we tried to make things work but it is like trying to capture lightning twice…first time there are sparks…and second time it just isn't as strong. My heart…it still belongs to you…if you will have it." Kimmy then removed her shirt tossing it aside much to the startled looks of the casting people.

Kimmy was glad she had worn a bra today. It was pink and boy did they have to crank up the ac in there or what…her girls were getting mighty tipped and all. Still she focused…to the best of her ability and for a Gibbler this was a high. Moving towards Stephanie who didn't know what to do she took her hands in hers.

"You are asking too much…I am happy…why can't you let me be?" Stephanie was struggling to keep it together as real tears slid down her cheek.

"I love you Steph…er…Rey…and I am willing to fight for you no matter what battlefield it is. Riley…you say you love her, that you have found happiness, well tell me…just how much of that happiness is not built on the foundation of what we had? Do you feel this?"

Kimmy placed her hands on her bra and pushed them in so she could truly feel them. Stephanie was indeed feeling them and her mouth was trying to form the words 'stop'…but no…she couldn't. Kimmy could see that Stephanie still wanted her…she just had to make her see that no amount of replacing could erase what they had had.

"Mara…you need to stop…this isn't right…" Kimmy then kissed her. The kiss was a long time coming and Stephanie was actually returning the kiss. Groaning at the feeling of her hands on her chest she pushed against her a bit as she ran her hands through her hair. It was going great…honestly it was but soon Stephanie was pulling back and shaking her head. "No…I can't…I need some air."

Kimmy watches as Stephanie runs out of the room and she is left there with Rebecca and the man both looking at her. "What…so I was winging it…look here is my number…I know when I don't make the cut." She walked over and wrote her number down on one of the cards they had and bent down to pick up her shirt as she made her way to the door.

* * *

After having left she still tasted Stephanie on her lips and even if things weren't entirely resolved they were not as bad as they had left things. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and she found Miley standing there.

"You were trying to get her back…admit it you were!" Miley was frustrated and Kimmy had just about enough of this.

"I tried…but she wants you still…though I will never know why. Does she even know the monster that you are?" Kimmy struggled against her grip but Miley had monstrous man hands of sorts.

"You just don't listen do you? Stephanie belongs to me…and since words alone won't do it…maybe this will." Kimmy was about to ask what when she felt her fist slam into her face. She was sent down hard on the ground and the girls that were left suddenly got up.

Kimmy tasted blood and as she rose up she felt a foot connect with her stomach and she rolled over a bit feeling like she had been decked by a double decker. Miley was advancing on her and she pushed herself up and spat out blood before she caught the foot aimed at her and held it. "That will be quite enough of that…so…down you go."

Kimmy pulled her leg and she dropped hard. If not for Stephanie catching her she might have hit her head. "Kimmy what the hell?"

"Hey it wasn't me…she started it!" Kimmy looked around for help but none of the girls were speaking up. Could it be that they were scared of Miley or the fact that she was one of the main actors and she carried some weight along with Stephanie?

"Oh right…like I'm going to believe that. Kimmy it is over…go back home." Stephanie gave her a sympathetic shake of her head as she helped Miley out of the room.

"Have a safe trip home Kimmy." Miley says as she snuggles into Stephanie. And that was really it…things were over between them. However so were things with Fernando…as she knew she would be answering to a lot of things once she was back home. She knew for certain though she was done with men…and even if it wasn't Stephanie perhaps she should put herself out there. Wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand she leaves with as much dignity as she can. It was the first real right she had ever been in…and even if she didn't get the girl…she did not shed one tear.

* * *

Once she was at her car she thought about giving a call to Jesse and Rebecca letting them know about her audition and all. Huh…she just recalled that the casting person was also named Rebecca…imagine the odds of that. She wondered if Stephanie called her Aunt Rebecca, no wait they called her Aunt Becky…was her brain injured in the fight? Perhaps someone recorded it and the WWE would call her…she always did want to dress up and beat up the guys…or was that date…it was a long time ago. DJ thought got to live out that fantasy.

Suddenly she heard her phone ring and curious as to who it could be she picked it up and without looking at the number answered. "Hello you have reached future WWE wrestler Kimmy the Gibbler madness…what can I do you for?"

 _"Kimmy…this is Rebecca…I would first like to congratulate you on getting through your first audition. Now a few critical side notes, for one improvisation is frowned upon in auditions…and the whole realism thing, even if you kept from referring to much to actual names and all probably best to keep away from that if you continue to wish to pursue being an actress. Now onto the more praise worthy stuff…you got the role."_

Kimmy blinked a few times uncertain she heard her right. Oh god was her hearing busted up too? How would she hear the audience at the WWE? Wait…part? "Hold on a second…how did I get a part when what I did was frowned upon?'

 _"Kimmy…regardless your past with Stephanie you showed passion in the way you said those lines, and you kept eye contact instead of letting your eyes wonder. You have raw talent that once honed could be quite the potential for a scene stealer in the new season. Also I am planning on some more action next season and I just saw a video of you and Miley…have you ever considered stunt work?"_

"Well…no, not really, I mean I used to do some stunts…though it was never intentional just sort of happened that way. So…when do I start?" Kimmy wore a smile as she could see she wasn't out of the picture yet. Things with Stephanie could have gone better but maybe sticking around would have Stephanie smart up to Miley. Kimmy Gibbler was officially an Actress!

 **Authors note:** Apologies on the delay. Anyway hope this supersized chapter update will suffice. Anyway Things could have gone better for Stephanie and Kimmy and the showdown with Miley…ouch. Moving on from here though we will be sticking in the L.A. scene as shooting begins for season two and Kimmy could find new love out here as next chapter we'll be skipping a bit so her divorce will be finalized.


	10. Chapter 10 Kimmy in transition

CH.10: Kimmy in transition

Kimmy could not believe that she and Fernando were officially over. The divorce was finalized and with it…their family union. Her daughter seemed to take it in stride…at first attempting to keep them together but eventually it just blended in with her new life of having two parents apart rather than two parents whole. Due to her new career as an actress her party planning had to be put on hold, in other words it was kaput. And much as it pained her…Fernando saw more of Ramona then she did. In the time since the divorce she had also told her daughter about her…well…past with Stephanie and her sexuality.

Ramona questioned it but she was ok with her mother being gay. Kimmy had thought that she was bi…hence why she was able to still have sex with Fernando and all…but after it she felt…nothing. No offense to Fernando as he was an excellent lover, attentive and rather hard knocking in all the right areas…but there was something about the female form and the compassion behind each action that drew her back to Stephanie…to women in general. Growing up she was awkward and lanky and unlike DJ coming into her curves took a bit. Still…once she did she still felt like an alien, which was ironic given her new acting career.

Miley was not exactly thrilled, correction, she was beyond thrilled that she would be sharing screen time with her and Stephanie. Season two was underway and they were setting things up for the scene where her character Josie is intimate with Rey, aka Stephanie's Captain Character; and yep, standing on set keeping a steady possessive eye was Miley. Suffice to say since their scuffle in the lobby and all things between her and Stephanie was…tense.

Wearing body paint and clothing similar to that of the original 'Star Trek' she stood there feeling the chill of the room. This was the episode where Rey would recruit her to join her crew…of course it also happens around the time that Rey and Riley's relationship takes a slight hiccup as Riley was found in bed with another woman. The good thing about the show was it didn't drop people on their head with sexuality turns to inflict damage to characters one might see them in.

Rey walks in wearing a flight jacket over a white midriff exposing top over some baggy pants, her hair is tied up in a ponytail. Kimmy is awed by this but can see in her eyes that it was time to get down to business. Even if Rey was in a romantic downward spiral she was very much still in love with Miley. Kimmy was struggling to come to terms with it…that living out here meant that they'd see each other at work but other then that…much of what once was shared was no more. Kimmy had to swallow down any protest or weakness to beg her back…cause clearly such a ship had already sailed.

"Captain Rey…you seem troubled…is everything alright?" Kimmy says. Her character stands there studying her as she walks into her room. The room is rather alien with rocky scenery implying her character preferred the roughness of it all…and boy did they go all out to make her back hurt. The chill in the room came from the air conditioner reaching its coldest and the clothing hid very little of her skin leading to shivers…which led to them having to reshoot.

"I don't know…maybe. My girlfriend…Riley…she and I shared some words that weren't exactly complimentary of each other. The time that you and I have shared has been wonderful, no, more then wonderful it has been…relieving. I have forgotten what it has felt like to feel something so real without it being drawn out or forced. Riley and I have been through so much together and yet…what we have has started to falter…and temptation seems so much sure and the promise of excitement and starting over loom before us. When I am with you…my pulse races and my body hums…"

Kimmy wished that these words were for her but they were scripted and they were playing a part. Kimmy understood how acting worked and even if at times co-stars wound up sleeping together and playing off screen together…for her and Stephanie all of that happened prior. Swallowing a bit she moves over to one of the rocks and sits down. "What you seek…I am not sure I can return…my species are quite involved in the principle of be faithful to one's life partner-."

"Josie, er, Jos…I can't pretend to feel differently about you, I can't. Call me selfish but the tug and pull of this…it won't let me just walk away. So…what if I enlist in your services…perhaps expand your specie and their reach to the stars and maybe along the way…you can find yourself a life partner outside of the gene pool here. Even if not with me…even if we are just friends…though it might take some time…I can't afford to not have you in my life in some capacity."

Kimmy looks down and soon she finds Stephanie before her reaching down and lifting her head up. There is a moment of the two just staring at each other…and then they are feasting on each other's lips. Kimmy surrenders herself to her…seeing how she was the submissive one, an alien who is feminine and longing for someone to take the lead. The two of them are in a heated battle with their tongues and Kimmy finds herself on her back as Stephanie gropes her chest freely.

All she can do is groan and as their pelvis rock back and forth she loses herself in the character…in the fantasy of what the two are experiencing together. Clothes begin to disappear and Kimmy runs her hands along her body helping her out of her jacket and shirt revealing her heaving bosom under her burdened bra. Stephanie had certainly matured in body over the years…and quite a handful at that too.

Stephanie took a seat on her as she pushed herself against her wondering hand and freeing her hair she let it fall about her framing her face. Kimmy turns her head to deepen the kiss and she closes her eyes tight as Stephanie's hands wonder down her pants past the…yep she was a goner.

* * *

They had to do the scene a few times and knowing that this made Miley stew in her spot…it was all worth it. Exhausted and sweaty; no longer shivering, Kimmy lay on the rock gazing up at the ceiling, her chest heaving and falling like she had run a lap. Stephanie was getting dressed and seemed cold as the room. "Think they will want us to shoot that again?"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself…but no, I think they got what they were after." Stephanie was very professional…but also detached as well. Kimmy did her best to keep her attitude positive…even if she felt like curling up in a ball.

"Your Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky are throwing a dinner…they told me to tell you that you were invited-."

"Can I bring someone?" Stephanie looks over her shoulder as she straightens her jacket and Kimmy puts on a smile.

"Well I am flattered and all but I was already invited so-." Kimmy saw the seriousness etched on Stephanie's face and she realized she wasn't who she was talking about.

"I was planning on introducing Miley to everyone…she has been asking and it was never the right time. I should probably go change…I will be needed for the break up scene with Miley, should probably work on it to make it believable." Stephanie then left.

"Oh sure…yeah I already had someone in mind so…see you later." Kimmy heaves a sigh as she sits up and notices one of the actors from the show watching her. Seeing how the cast and crew consisted of real life gay and lesbian people seeing one naked didn't really do much. The guy watching was named Hiro, he was from Japan.

"Stephanie has been treating you rotten…it is a shame to see such passion kept to the art." He was about 5'9 with black hair and brown eyes, his clothing matched that of his character who was a wild card on the show…doing stunts or falling in love with tragic results. She had watched season one and it pained her to see him go through all that crap.

"Yeah well…I screwed up first…and who am I to have her give up what clearly makes her happy and all? Miley may not be the perfect type of girl…but she seems fit to keep close to Stephanie and no matter what I do…it always seems to only push me away further. I don't know…maybe I should just move back in with DJ-."

Kimmy threw her hands in the air and as she got up she felt a hand on her shoulder and she noticed the look on Hiro's face. He seemed to be thinking of something and she did her best to cover herself up…though he didn't seem to notice her body. "I could not help overhear you are set to arrive at a dinner party…with no date-."

"Eavesdrop much?" Kimmy inquired with a playful tone. "Ok you have my attention, yes I am set to arrive at a party…and no I haven't asked anyone yet to be my date, aside from my failed attempt to bring Stephanie along."

Hiro lets go of her and slowly walks away with his hands behind his back. Stephanie figures he would leave without saying anything…but she was wrong. "My sister is single…and she is into girls. I will tell her to wait for you outside of here when we are done…what happens after is up to you. Just know…if you hurt my sister…" She waited but he said nothing…simply walked away.

Kimmy fetched for her clothes and as the rest of the day panned out the evening dinner party drew nearer. Plus meeting Hiro's sister…and seeing Miley and Stephanie together…this had fun written all over it.

 **Authors note:** And another chapter, thanks for being patient everyone. Yes it appears Stephanie is still together with Miley…while Kimmy may have a blind date heading her way. Things will surely get awkward next chapter, see ya there.


	11. Chapter 11 Dinner in question part one

CH.11: Dinner in question part one

Stephanie could still not believe the way that Kimmy acted. Couldn't she see that she was happy and content in her relationship to Miley? She did not ask her to come and get her…how rude, seriously why couldn't she let things go? Wasn't Kimmy the one that hurt her to begin with? She had done nothing wrong…and yet here she was seeking her forgiveness and for her to take her back. Seated in her car in front of her Uncle Jesse and Becky's home she sat there lost in thought. Miley didn't say a word…though it was clear the whole sex scene from earlier still ate at her.

Stephanie had hoped that Miley could take it professionally…that it didn't mean anything and that she was with her and not Kimmy. Kimmy was only playing a character…it was all pretending. Some actors though couldn't tell the difference and jealousy and suspicion arose like no one's business. "How many…scenes like that will you and Kimmy be in?"

"Miley, for the last time and if you will hear me out…I have no control or knowledge of how many scenes I will be in with Kimmy ok? Our characters right now, Rey and Riley are currently apart and the writers feel Rey needs a new romantic interest so that is why Kimmy's character Josie has been brought in for the current season's run. If it hadn't been Kimmy it would have been someone else…it doesn't matter that we are seeing each other outside of work…this shouldn't get in the way of what we have ok?"

Stephanie had hoped that Miley would handle this in a mature fashion. From what Miley told her she had been in a few lesbian projects before this which meant kissing and who knew what else…but she didn't let it get to her, why would she? Stephanie had only been out of the closet for a short time and if she let jealousy get into her head there was no getting past it. True she was the rebel child of the Tanner family what with DJ raising a family and Michelle off doing the fashion thing taking the world by storm…and rumored to be with some older guy…so what? Stephanie moved at her own pace.

She could not have kids of her own…and not like she was in any rush to be changing diapers and kept home while the world still had so much to offer. Miley and her had only been dating for a bit but so far they were on the same page about marriage and family…though deep down she had a fear that it would come up…and when that did how would she react?

"We should get inside…I am eager to meet your family," Miley opens the door and walks out leaving Stephanie in the car.

"Sure…no point in delaying the inevitable any longer," she figures to herself, her hand pulling the key out. Walking out into the brisk evening air she locks the car after closing her door and walks up to the house. Miley has already knocked so by the time she joins her the door has opened revealing her aunt looking splendid in a one strapped blue dress.

"Stephanie…so glad you could make it. And you must be Miley a pleasure to finally meet you. Do come in." She gives Miley a hug followed by her…typical Becky.

"Where is Uncle Jesse?" Stephanie looks around but finds her musician uncle absent from the meet and greet.

"Oh he'll be down shortly…just messing with that hair of his and all. So how is work going on set, will there be any surprising hookups in season two? Jesse and I are fans of the show…though the smutty stuff can be a bit…much for him at times. I think in his eyes as well as Danny and Joey you are still that little girl they had raised."

Stephanie could not blame them. The three of them had been there for a lot of her milestones and achievements and to them she would always be a young girl…back during an innocent period of her life. The show however was showing an adult side of her and sharing the screen with other women, especially given the content of it…could be hard to watch at times. It was a rather good thing she was comfortable with her body or such a prospect of a show would fall flat to her.

"Well I'm not so little any more…and it isn't like they have to watch. Just having their vocal support is enough for me. Are my dad and Uncle Joey coming?" Stephanie wished to steer the conversation from the show…no offense to her aunt who was only trying to broach conversation but the show to her was more drama then it was worth and it was clearly not something Miley wished to talk about or even listen to.

"Your dad is trying but so far it doesn't look like it. Your Uncle Joey is filling in for a comedian who couldn't make it so…afraid not. And of course you know Michelle…once you've been in a full house you don't want to involve yourself in an even fuller house…no matter who shows." Becky shrugged.

"I see…well…guess I'll wait in the living room then." Stephanie excused herself as she walked over to the living room and sat down. She wore a red sizzling gown that made a lot of her features pop out and she found for such a simple dinner gathering it might be a bit too much…plus Miley thought she was trying to get the attention of Kimmy…which was nonsense all in all. Leaning her head back she decides to rest her eyes a bit.

* * *

After the day was over Kimmy stalled a bit in seeing Hiro's sister. She was supposed to be waiting for her outside and most of the series regular had already left. Aside from that startling character death at the end of season one most of the people from season one were still around. Kimmy didn't know how stars dealt with their character getting killed off. Most actors felt dragged down by continual appearances on one show and playing the same character…to them it felt like they were going nowhere and a change of pace or scenery was needed. Creators of shows were quite strict at times on contracts and while some understood the need to leave…others took it is a personal insult.

The make-up was a pain to remove and a tedious process but once done it was like she was reborn again. Aside from Stephanie there was no other girl she had been with…in this context. She knew Stephanie through DJ and with this girl she knew absolutely nothing at all. What if she made a fool of herself and she didn't want to go with her to the dinner party? Kimmy felt nervous all of a sudden and staring at the door…it just seemed to grow further away.

"Get a grip, you are a Gibbler…and a Gibbler does not back down. You can do this…anything is better than showing up without a date." Kimmy was glad no one was around to hear her talking to herself.

And so she took a calm breath and walked over to the door and pushed it open. What she found when she walked out into the sunlight took her breath away. Standing there wearing a black dress that accentuated her small framed figure and dazzling with medium length black hair was Hiro's sister; not what she had been picturing in her head. She ran a hand through her hair pushing it behind her ear and her chocolate brown eyes gazed at her in an almost shy manner.

"I hope I didn't overdress…not exactly sure who these Uncle and Aunt are but my brother told me to dress like I was going to some fancy restaurant." Kimmy just nods her head and then looks down at herself.

"Well…compared to me you are dressed to wine and dine…while I'm more set to show up to gym glass or the very least a table read. I'm Kimmy Gibbler, though I'm sure your brother Hiro told you this already. Seeing how I currently live with the Uncle and Aunt you mention…and seeing how I didn't bring a dress with me…guess this will have to do."

Kimmy walks over to her and finds her quite breathtaking though she holds off doing something she might regret. The girl seemed shy and wearing such a dress was probably not her style…but…it wasn't like she was going to get chewed alive by the 'Fashion Police' and all. "You have an interesting way of speaking."

"Yeah…I know I should learn to slow down but this is my personality. So tell me a little about yourself…what do you do for a living?"

Kimmy escorted her to her car and walked slow enough so it wasn't like they were in an entirely big rush. She felt like she should know a little about her date before taking her to the party and finding she knew nothing at all.

"I am a voice actress actually…I even do motion capture when it is needed. I translate when video games need it. My brother and I are both fond of video games and have at one point or another worked in the industry. My brother however grew out of it and instead sought out projects that were more attached to his sexuality or the LGBT Community so when this project came around he jumped aboard. I'm not really comfortable showing my body…so…I keep to behind the scenes stuff, unless it is motion capture of course."

Kimmy found that truly interesting, and why not, DJ's son Jackson played video games a lot. In fact he was probably around the age where he would notice the credits more avidly. She kept this in mind next time she was in San Fransisco. Making it to her car she opens the door for her and then it hits her. "Oh no…I forgot to ask you for your name…"

"My name is Karin Saguya, a pleasure to meet you." She smiles at her and as Kimmy closes the door she takes a breath before making her way to the driver's side…time to get the show on the road, or take the show to the…never mind.

* * *

Stephanie awoke smelling what could only be described as some turkey of some kind. She noticed Jesse seated there as he watching some sports game. "Oh good you are awake…for a minute I was worried I'd have to throw some water on you…though I don't think Becky would like that much."

"Yeah…I'm sure she wouldn't. How long was I out?" Stephanie sat up and could hear Miley and Becky talking in the kitchen.

"Well…seeing how it took half an hour to tame this bad boy about that long I suppose. Your girlfriend seems quite nice…you two happy?" Stephanie did a double take upon hearing that question.

"Uh…yeah we are happy…what makes you think we're not?" Stephanie had an odd feeling but didn't wish to think too much on it.

"Oh, um, no real reason just something to inquire. I mean you and Miley are great together and she makes you happy…but…is this what you really want-?"

"I see; you guys have been talking behind my back haven't you? Look Uncle Jesse…I will have you know it is none of your business how my romance life goes or what is happening in terms of happiness or discontent! It was Kimmy wasn't it-?"

"Now hold on kiddo I will have you know that I care about you and what goes on in your life…and far as snooping I manage to keep my nose clean mind you. Look…let us just eat and forget about all of this ok?"

Stephanie stood up and smoothed her dress as she fumed. "You are damn right this will be forgotten…c'mon Miley we're leaving!" Stephanie would not take any more of this. Making her way to the door she hears it open and that is when Kimmy is shown standing there.

"Hola Katstopolis and Tanner and…Miley. What is cooking? Oh and this here is my date, Karin, wait just a sec." She hurries off and Stephanie wonders if it is an imaginary girl.

And then she was there. Kimmy had an actual date. She didn't know what to feel but right then and there she knew…she did not like her.

 **Authors note:** Ok so the dinner party didn't exactly happen in this chapter, I sometimes have a long lead up so apologize on that. Anyway could Stephanie be jealous of Karin? Let the awkward times roll in the second part coming up next…when I get around to it, and thanks for the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12 Dinner in question part two

**Authors note** : Ok so first off apologies on the long delay, other projects came up and it was difficult continuing a story when other stories tempted me to begin them. Anyway yeah last we left the dinner party it was beginning to look like things were about to hit the fan. Kimmy has brought Hiro's sister Karin along with her as her date and it looks like Stephanie is not taken to her at all. Jesse and Becky will have their hands full for sure.

CH.12: Dinner in question part two

Kimmy stood there feeling all eyes on her and ran a hand through her hair. "So…turkey smells good…it is turkey right?" She says hoping to ease the tension, her eyes already noting Stephanie in her sizzling red dress but also noted the way she looked at her and her date.

"Ah yes it is…Karin it is nice to meet you. I am Jesse and that is my wife Becky. Over by Becky that is Miley, Stephanie's girlfriend and of course you know Stephanie no doubt from your brother working with her. Please come in."

Kimmy was glad that Jesse was the middle man here…not getting caught up in the drama that was sure to unfold. Walking in with Karin she could see that Miley did not like her being there at all…understandable given their recent fight. Stephanie did not believe her how it had gone down and it hurt her…but they were adults and they should be mature about it. Becky was setting up the table and Kimmy walked over to pull out a seat for Karin.

"How was work?" Jesse inquires as he takes a seat at the head of the table. "Also would you be needing someone to work a new sound for the season…cause I am available to work on multiple shows if need be-."

"Jess…I don't think the girls here want to talk about work after coming from there," Becky informs him as she pours some wine into their glasses.

"You are right Beck…my apologies. So Karin tell us about yourself…what do you for a living?" Jesse begins to cut the turkey and everyone else takes their seat. Kimmy looks over noting that Stephanie sat across from her.

"I am a voice actress and on occasion work with motion capture. My brother was the one bitten by the acting bug…while I am not a fan of showing up on screen…unless in motion capture. Kimmy filled me in on your work Mr. Kastopolis…she also told me you were in a band."

"Oh yes…but that was a long time ago…we tour now and then but most of the band has gone their separate ways. My wife here works in morning television…she is a real star and works alongside Stephanie's father over there."

Karin appeared to be soaking this all but with a polite nod and a smile and Kimmy found herself entranced by her. She was different from Stephanie and in some ways she was the same. The two held her spellbound and even if Karin was not comfortable in that dress…she held herself well. For the most part Jesse was the one speaking but it was alright…any conversation was good conversation and Miley was already known at the table so there was no need to question things. However as she began to chew on the cut up turkey on her plate after Jesse handed them some…Stephanie broke the respectful silence.

"So Karin…how long have you known Kimmy? Did you know she had sex with men before you?" Kimmy choked on her turkey and reached for her wine glass to help it down.

"She did mention an ex…yes. I am sure though the same goes for you Stephanie…isn't that right?" Karin directed things back towards Stephanie who was taken aback by that.

"How rude…where do you have the gull…how did you know this?" Stephanie didn't need to look far as Kimmy buried herself into her meal.

"I might have mentioned…a bit…great food by the way Becky," Kimmy swallowed what she could but even then her face became flustered and she had to pound her chest a bit to get some down.

"Kimmy! Where do you go off telling this girl you haven't known that long about my sex life?!" Stephanie was outraged and she slammed her hands on the table making everyone hesitate in their eating. It was clear that drama had found its way there and didn't show any signs of leaving.

"I'm sorry…it sort of came up…and it is sort of part of our history being together and all. To know me is to know who I dated. I did not start out a lesbian…neither did you…I didn't think it was anything harmful…if so I'm sorry-."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Kimmy…I was already planning on leaving…maybe I shouldn't have come to begin with-." Stephanie looked around and Kimmy averted her eyes as she looked at her.

"Well there you go Gibbler…why did you have to go do something stupid like that huh? What is it with you and my girlfriend…do you really want her back that badly you would go and create some kind of scene?" Kimmy was appalled at that as that was the last thing she wanted to do. True she had moved out here and got a gig on her show to get her back…but that was over and done with. She had come there with Karin to just have a pleasant evening.

"Dig in everyone…mmm…this really is some great turkey right? Better save some room cause we have some great dessert…right Beck?" Jesse ate his food doing his best again to not involve himself in the drama…and it made her appreciate him more. Becky was also doing her best to not choose sides.

"I made some pumpkin pie…handmade too, sort of a secret recipe from my mother. I might have made a bit too much so if you want to take some with you-."

"I really don't like your tone Miley…in fact I really don't like you at all! You are truly a pest, an infestation that has planted her eggs in Stephanie's head…well let me tell you…I see through your loving manners and I-I…well phooey to you!"

Kimmy lobbed some potato over at Miley and watched as it landed on her face. Miley let out a shocked cry and picked up her own. "So that is how it is huh…well…take this!"

More potato made its way and soon Kimmy was tasting someone else's potato. "Did you wash your hands before eating this…tastes funny."

"Are you insulting my girlfriend's hygiene?" Stephanie rose up and gripped the edge of the table, her dress showing quite the cleavage though Kimmy did her best to keep eye contact.

"Well…yeah…I guess I am. You know Stephanie I know you have made some mistakes but c'mon…how is it you can't see just how bad she is for you? There are better fishes out in the sea…and as Dory said…just keep swimming…and you…first girl after me and you settle. I am sorry for what happened, I truly am, but you are blind-."

"Shut the hell up!" Stephanie went to slap her but Karin was quicker as she intercepted the hand slap and stared at her with hard eyes.

"I would not go around slapping people…especially in someone else's home. It is customary to be cordial and polite and keep all mannerisms from ruining the mood of the evening…though it is safe to say much of that was ruined prior. Please…can we just sit ourselves back down and resume the dining festivities set up before?"

Karin let go of Stephanie's hand and everyone around the table seemed to realize the wrong that had happened. It was clear the evening had become quite tense and Kimmy realized she was probably wrong in telling Karin about Stephanie. "I'm sorry Stephanie I-."

"I can't believe I was…I need to go…" Kimmy saw tears in Stephanie's eyes and as she raced out of there it was clear there'd be no dessert.

"You should go after her…thank you for the lovely meal Jesse and Becky. I will wait in the car." Karin rises up and walks outside.

"Excuse me everyone…Miley sorry about the comment about your potatoes." Kimmy rose up as she pulled her chair out and hurried out of there. The moon was high in the sky and after a bit of searching with her eyes she found Stephanie holding herself near the tree. Letting out a breath she slowly approaches her…so as to not startle her.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there…I never meant…just seeing you with someone else brought up memories…" Stephanie sniffed and as she turned around Kimmy saw her eyes reddened a bit.

"It is alright…things got out of hand…it is safe to say there were some things that were out of line in there. Cheer up though…this will not be the last party that something like this happens at…" Kimmy tried to lighten the mood and saw Stephanie smile a bit.

"How is it you can see the light of a situation that went bonkers in there?" Stephanie approached her and Kimmy could see her chest rising and falling in that snug dress of hers.

"Oh well…practice…and perhaps all that friendly good natured Tanner family meetings I was part of. About Miley…it is none of my business…if she makes you happy-."

"Well…what if she doesn't make me happy?" Stephanie's words caught her off guard and she looked at her through unmoving eyes…if she blinked she might be seeing this as only dream Stephanie, not that she dreamed of Stephanie…nope.

"Stephanie…all relationships are a struggle at times…but maybe we should take a step back. Things got tense in there…so what…even I lost my cool a bit. The point is you made it clear that we were through remember-?'

"What if I made a mistake…what if I was wrong about what I saw between you and Miley?" Kimmy swallowed and slowly backed up…or at least she thought she did. A chill ran up and down her spine and it was almost pleasing. Part of her wanted to embrace her under the moonlight…and yet it would be wrong. Karin had come with her as her date…and she was waiting for her in the car. And then there was Miley…even if she hated her, no hate was a strong word, yep hate suited it though…but tonight it was not hate…it was something else, the word was lost on her.

"No no…Stephanie I can't do this…if you do this it will be like what I did with Fernando…much as I want this, much as I traveled all this way to have this…I can't-." Kimmy lowered her face and soon found Stephanie's hand tilting her face up looking into her eyes.

"Kimmy…there is no stopping this…I am doing this of my own volition…" Stephanie then kissed her on the lips. Kimmy melted into the kiss and held onto her as the two crushed their bodies together. The kiss was intoxicating and it was one she had wanted since coming here. There was guilt in the back of her brain but shoving away the very beauty locked in a lip war with her…one would call her crazy.

Their lips danced upon one another and their hands ran over the other's form. It was only as a gasp escaped that their lips parted, both out of breath and that is when they saw her. Miley stood there having witnessed the entire thing. Kimmy and Stephanie stood there still caught up in each other…and as the wind blew…the future just became murky.

 **Authors note:** First chapter in a bit…and it is quite the shocking one at that. Kimmy and Stephanie share a kiss…however it does not go unnoticed. Going forward the show will have quite the drama unfolding off set and even with that kiss…it doesn't mean Stephanie and Kimmy are back together. There is still a long road ahead…so…stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13 Stephanie back in the saddle

**Authors note:** Hey my fellow readers…I realize you are used to me disappearing like this already and I usually say the same thing, so, I will spare you from it. What I will say is for those who were fans of the Netflix show 'Universal Turmoil: Tales of Captain Rey' sadly it has been canceled after two seasons. I know this is upsetting news and you loved the cast and characters but sadly people stopped watching sometime, perhaps of a new show on or too much conflict behind the scenes…mostly between Miley and Stephanie, or Stephanie and Kimmy, regardless that is what happened unfortunately. The cast and crew wish to thank those who watched and for giving it a shot. For this chapter we will be a few weeks or so after the events that transpired. I've been doing a lot of Kimmy so we are going back to Stephanie who has hit a low…what with her breakup with Miley over the kiss shared with Kimmy…and her show being canceled. Everyone around her has been happy in relationships and success…so…Stephanie is trying to find her way…and for Stephanie's new romance I will be going a bit different so expect that. Here we go…for those still following and reviewing and reading…thanks, for the new comers hey…yeah that is all I got.

CH.13: Stephanie back in the saddle

The cancellation of her show hit her hard…as she was sure there was a ripple effect going from casting to writing. Rebecca took it in stride already preparing for a new show in the midst of the drama and such. Miley and her were no longer together and she was set to play the lead in Rebecca's new show. Stephanie was told pretty much that there was no role for her but if there was a guest spot in need of someone like her they'd call. It was sort of like a divorce…and seeing how most of the drama came from her it only seemed right she not be involved in the next project. Of course it was all for the best…given that she was finally seeing Miley for what she was.

Kimmy went back to Karin that night and explained the situation and the two started publically dating. At first Karin was merely a date to take to the dinner…but…after that the two were in a serious relationship. Kimmy moved back to San Fransisco though and that meant having a long distance relationship, though the two seemed quite into each other so they seemed like the ones to make it. Stephanie felt bad for kissing Kimmy and even after Kimmy was mature about the whole situation…and to think for so long she thought she was trying to ruin her and Miley.

Stephanie still had feelings for Kimmy…but…going after her would mean going back to the way she was. She had come out here to really start her life after the things between her and Kimmy blew up…and it paid and she was financially stable instead of helping out her sister, selfish thinking she knew, and waiting for opportunity to seek her out. Though it only lasted two seasons she had to keep a level of optimism that some projects would sink…but that didn't mean to lose hope.

Sadly that first week or so she did take to the bottle and fell on hard habits she had quit. She had been a party girl and when drinking the lines of sexuality blurred and she would find herself dancing against guys and giving them a good old fashioned tease…promising a good time but really only on the dance floor cause even with alcohol in her blood she knew she was not going back to hotdogs. It was hard adjusting to what little money she had…fearing she'd have to move back in with Uncle Jesse and she wasn't sure if she was still welcome after the scene she pulled.

Her father called her explaining why he couldn't make it to the party and also reaching out to her if she ever needed some fatherly advice. Uncle Joey also gave a shout out letting her know that if she was ever in Vegas she could stay with him. Stephanie was overwhelmed by all the support and did her best to promise to keep in contact and maybe take up each on their offers later. Caught up in the present she sat in the stands of a rodeo circuit. She wore a checkered button up shirt that showed some cleavage and blue hip hugging jeans.

One of her former castmates from her show had invited her out here and figuring she was paying she'd take her up on it…plus she figured she'd pay for the drinks and all, hey she might be low on funds but drinks at these things weren't that expensive.

"So…got any gigs lined up yet?" Marie sat there wearing a low cut top over a skirt and she was getting quite the hungry looks.

"My Uncle Jesse keeps offering me a gig on General Hospital…but…I want to do this on my own so I have been auditioning…but…few shows are accepting someone like me. I know there are actors out there who are gay like me who play straight roles, but, being on Rebecca's show it opened my eyes to what I can do with a gay character…played by an actual gay person."

Marie nods her head but she half hears her as she winks at a guy looking at her. Stephanie remembered a time when she was like that…but…it wasn't a period of life she looked back at fondly. She had no direction back then, she was the wildchild, the Tanner who sought fun instead of a stable career or even family…though turns out she can't have children of her own.

"You aren't listening to a single word I'm saying are you?" Stephanie saw Marie turn to look at her and she elbowed her.

"Ouch, ok so can you repeat what you just said cause that cute guy was checking me out." Stephanie shook her head and laughed a bit. Rebecca had wanted gay people playing gay parts on the show but Marie was the voice of the computer, yeah so no need for a sexual orientation and she was pretty much the only straight castmember on the show. Only two of the writers were gay while the rest weren't…and other people who worked on the show behind the scenes were ether bi or gay.

"Care explaining to me why we are out here…in the heat?" Stephanie was sweating and it made her long for San Fransisco and its fair weather.

"A good rodeo can take your mind off your troubles…at least for a day. You have been so hung up on your depression and the way you hit a bottle in a bar or even in a gay club…serious cry for help if any." Marie was right…she had hit sort of a downer of sorts after the cancellation and worrying about her future.

She did not wish to return home…not yet…nor did she wish to go live under Uncle Jesse's roof. She had an apartment, bought probably around first season or so with her own money. Miley and her had lived together but now with it just being her…she gave thought to having a roommate.

"Oh alright…you do have a point…thanks. So what is the entertainment perk of this place anyway?" Stephanie had only attended a few rodeos, including a few with Michelle in them. Michelle had taken to horseback riding when she was younger and kept at it for a bit when she made it to High School. For the most part Michelle would jump over gates or showmanship with prancing and sorts during the special events. Michelle also took farm and Ag related stuff. Still hard to see where she had the knack for fashion and all in there.

"Oh you will see. I think you will enjoy this." Marie was all smiles and Stephanie hated when she did that. When they had first met she enjoyed the level of energy she had and even if she was only a voice on set she never took things too seriously.

Stephanie merely nodded her head and moved a stray strand of her blond locks behind her ear. Listening to the announcer she saw some commotion down below. Normally the riders were down there getting fixed up on top of a horse or bull. The crowd was just brimming with anticipation and Stephanie had to admit she was feeling the nerves all fixed up in her body. From the description this was a contest to see how long a person can remain seated on a horse of some sorts. The breed was lost on her as she leaned forward expectantly.

Suddenly the gate sprang open and seated straddling in the saddle was a young girl with dark hair falling about her face, her hand held on tightly as the horse tried to throw her off. She wore blue jeans that hugged her figure perfectly; her butt was quite the defining feature. When she leaned back her skin color was a light shade of brown giving her an exotic beauty feature to her and her shirt was barely a shirt as her bosom was pushed out. The thing was she couldn't be sure about her age…she looked young though.

"Who is that?" Stephanie couldn't take her eyes off her as she rode the horse looking sexy doing so.

"Her name is Vi, short for Violet. She is your typical rodeo gal…full of energy and she isn't from around here, though I'm sure you can already see that. I've seen her at a few of these…quite good too, not really seen with a lot of guys and in one of the magazines she told them she was Bisexual and finds herself drawn to women."

Stephanie nods her head still transfixed by the girl. She was truly a spectacle in boots and cowgirl hat, her lips were peeled back in pure pleasure from the experience and thrill that came with this line of work. She imagined though that this was more than a job…sort of how she saw working as a dj and all. The audience was losing it as they watched her and Stephanie found her so beautiful and there was no way that horse was losing her.

As the buzzer sounded she quickly got off the horse and stumbled a bit…but as she stood up straight with her hand extended with her hat in it she was sweating and her chest was rising and falling with each abated breath. Stephanie knew she had to meet her and slowly stood up.

"Yo Steph…wait…here is my number call me." Marie handed a number on a piece of paper to the guy before catching up to her. Stephanie didn't even know she was moving.

"Huh…oh right…shall we?" Stephanie smiled a bit and the two friends headed down below.

* * *

The place was full of other riders, some were waiting for their turn and others were surrounding the young rider congratulating her. She was handling herself well taking the congratulations in turn and her back was leaning against one of the stall doors. There was horse behind her nuzzling against her back of her head rather affectionately. Stephanie didn't know that Marie knew some of the people who worked there that got them behind the scenes…but she was glad she had come with her.

"Thank you everyone…but I need to feed my horse now so if you can all move along now I'd appreciate it." She said it kindly as possible and she had sort of an accent, though it was hard to place.

"Nice riding out there Vi. This here is my friend Stephanie Tanner…you may recognize her from that Netflix series about-."

"Oh wow…Stephanie, Captain Rey…wow…I just said wow twice didn't I? I truly love watching your adventures and how you are defining how strong lesbian characters can be with proper writing and I might also want to add…you are hotter in real life then screen."

Stephanie blushed at the compliment and smoothed her shirt down a bit as it rode up. "Thanks…always nice to meet a fan. By the way…how old are you? I mean the show is for older viewers due to the content…"

"I am 18…going to be attending college and keeping up with rodeo stuff, I realize 18 is young for tackling all of this but it is my passion…and I love it. Far as watching your show…I don't think it isn't something that most people my age haven't seen by now. I mean…also few shows really do what your show did by shining a positive light and not going off and killing based on sexuality."

Stephanie had to admire her for those words and the way she made her feel. She was younger than her but there was a certain level of maturity to her…like she didn't do something unless she wanted to, no naiveté and all. Stephanie could see she was also studying her and she looked away.

"My friend here was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime…assuming you have some free time coming up." Marie stepped in and Stephanie shot her a startled look.

"Well…I'm free this weekend sure…" Vi moved closer to her and Stephanie froze in her spot as she leaned in like they were about to kiss but she bit her bottom lip and gave her a look through half lids. "That new gay club…meet me there…we'll have some fun for sure."

Stephanie watched her pull away and she moved her hips about before leaving. Stephanie did not know what just happened…but…looks like she was back in the saddle.

 **Authors note:** Long chapter come back, lol, well anyway looks like Stephanie has a new love interest. True she is younger but at least she isn't still in high school and all. Stephanie will have her hands full with her here. Risky, perhaps, but relationships are known to have gaps in them. Next chapter we'll see Stephanie hitting the club scene…as we'll give Kimmy a bit of a break from the drama and all. See you then.


	14. Chapter 14 Coming to terms

**Authors note:** In this penultimate chapter to the upcoming finale, yes I know it has been a long journey and I wish to thank all those who have followed, reviewed, and kept up with this story of love and struggle; Stephanie will come to a realization, drawing upon what happened that night she kissed Kimmy. I might have lost some people and perhaps gained some people, all in all I am thankful to you all and to those who ship these two. Anyway I promise by the end of the chapter everything will come full circle to tie up things nice and neatly in the next chapter. Here we go.

CH.14: Coming to terms

Stephanie was giddy and excited to be going out with such an exciting young woman like Vi; it really put all the headline romance of her life at rest. The prospect of romance again in her life…who would have thought she'd find it at a rodeo of all places? And now she was hitting the club with her…everything was finally looking up for her. Life as an actress was great and all and managed to get her out from under her sister's roof and with financial stability she had not known since giving up the life of a DJ to help out her sister.

She never…ok she might have had wistful thoughts going into helping her sister raise her family, at first, but she grew to think of them as her own family. She had to deal with the fact she couldn't bear children and that was a tough hurdle…but…maybe she wasn't meant to settle down just yet anyway, she was young and she was just riding the current that was life. And then things with Kimmy took hold of her dragging her under the water and holding her tight…and maybe…just maybe what she felt was love. Kimmy betrayed her though…sent her out to L.A. and in some ways she was thankful for that cold splash of a wakeup call.

Miley had been her next shot at love while working on her hit show…but throw in an ex, or whatever Kimmy had been to her and things became complicated fast. Stephanie had gotten over her feelings for her but Kimmy couldn't let sleeping dogs…sleep. Anyway on set drama happened and Stephanie stood by her girl and only as Kimmy began moving on did she realize that maybe she still had feelings for Kimmy. Kimmy though tried to ease her away…some sense of maturity had grown into the woman who used to put her feet up on the family table….or show up uninvited.

Her relationship to Miley ended shortly after that along with the cancellation of her show. Kimmy moved back to San Fransisco but still managed to retain a relationship. Stephanie was looking back on her life, why, perhaps because she needed to put it all aside so she could have some happiness for once. Nearing the club she adjusted her dress pulling it down a bit and making sure she didn't face plant onto the sidewalk in her heels.

"I am single…I shouldn't feel guilty about this…what happened between Kimmy and me is all in the past. I am a party girl…whoo…nightlife and drinking and maybe if I am lucky some fun under the sheets. Stephanie Tanner is going to get her groove on." Stephanie cheered and showed her smile to the bouncer who let her in without checking her I.D., not that it was needed as even with her figure it was in the face where age normally showed.

The club was booming and pulsing with music from the DJ and Stephanie saw flashes of herself up there looking out at the dancers. It was kind a weird reverie of flashbacks induced by pulsing soundwaves that cascaded over her. What was this…she wasn't even drunk or high but somehow standing here she felt sort of like she was experiencing an out of body experience. Hearing a voice she had to focus and found Vi standing there wearing low riding jeans and a top no mother would let their daughter out of the house in.

Suddenly she pictured Kimmy's daughter Ramona wearing something like that and she felt inclined to tell her to not be like her. Suddenly her lifestyle seemed wrong somehow…how was that even possible?

"Looking hot Stephanie…shall we show these gals on the dance floor how it is done?" Stephanie nodded her head shaking off these feelings and together she and Vi danced the night away. Stephanie could feel Vi behind her grinding into her and she shook her hips about just letting the DJ whisk her away from all her troubles, all her thoughts of the past…for the past was best there, behind her.

Nodding her head she soon found Vi in front of her and their crotches were meeting in time with the beat. Stephanie felt at ease with Vi…washing into her body and meshing with her youth. Stephanie liked to think that she still had it going on…that she needed to keep going or she would win up like DJ…raising a family and not being able to live up the life. This was good…and with Vi going to College here…wait…where was she going to College?

"Say Vi…where are you going to College…and about your rodeo…is that here or-?" Stephanie continued dancing and Vi kissed her lips. Stephanie thought to just lose herself in the kiss as dancers circled around them but something didn't sit right with all this. Damn she needed a drink bad…nothing about this was enjoyable in the least.

"You talk too much…live in the moment and dance with me." Vi winked at her and Stephanie didn't think to question her. It was a something she used to say to herself…that there was no need to talk when the moment needed no words, just action. So she kept dancing moving low to the ground and swaying her hips moving her hands over her chest and giving people something to look at.

"I am curious though…you never did say-." Stephanie saw Vi heave a sigh and she began moving to the bar. Stephanie hurried after her and as she went to order a drink she stepped in.

"Ramona you aren't-." Stephanie stopped herself but it was already too late. Vi had a soda and she sat down on the stool giving her a look…the look most people give crazy people.

"Who is this Ramona? Look, I know I'm not old enough to drink…that is why I drink soda, not good for you but still…it keeps you alert. I was hoping to delay this long as possible but…I'm going to College in Texas. And since I am part of the Rodeo Circuit and all and seeing how I was just sponsored by someone in Texas it sort of works. I was going to tell you about this…but…guess it was too much to hope that this night could just continue like none of this happened."

Stephanie was crestfallen and she took a seat doing her best to not break down. So that was how it is…cute girl but…she had plans that would take her away. Kimmy was making her long distance work but…with a busy lifestyle like that would she even have time to keep in contact?

"Look, I like you Stephanie…but…clearly you have some things you need to work out. I realize this life of mine is not easy for anyone…and being out of High School the road beckons to me and staying in one place…it isn't easy. I'm sure you understand…you used to DJ right?" Vi took a sip of her drink and turned looking out at the crowd.

"You do your homework, yeah, I used to do that. I traveled around and did all that…got me a lot of word of name and stuff…didn't really stay put long though. Did Marie know any of this?" Stephanie sat there tempted to just order a drink and forget…but…forgetting seemed to be hard these days.

Vi shook her head sending her dark locks about her face. Setting her drink down she seemed far away then, probably lost in the crowd dancing with some stranger. Stephanie knew that lifestyle…some part of her was still out on that dancefloor…and yet…for some odd reason that life didn't suit her anymore. She was starting to miss home…starting to miss someone who had clearly moved on from her. Had she not been with Miley…would things have turned out differently?

"Marie is a good girl, funny and kind, she is all heart. Look Stephanie…for what it is worth you and I could have made some sweet music under the sheets. I hope this girl knows just how lucky she is." She kissed her cheek before getting off the stool and swaying those hips of hers onto the dance floor.

"Yeah…so do I." Stephanie sat there a bit longer as the music went on. Her red dress felt great…but…right now she just wanted to be out of it. The L.A. scene was slowly starting to lose its buzz and thoughts of Kimmy kept surfacing. Maybe the party scene, the living it up lifestyle…it was all becoming part of the past and the future was somewhere that offered bliss, comfort, security and love. Thinking back did she ever tell Kimmy that she loved her?

Rising from her seat she held her head high moving to the exit. The bouncer gave her a look that asked her why she was leaving before the party ended…well…truth was the party ended long ago…and now she needed to do something to set things straight once and for all.

 **Authors note:** I hope this didn't move too fast and all. I am just trying to get Stephanie into that right mindset to make that life changing moment a reality. Far as Kimmy though…hard to say where she will be when next we see her. Anyway I will start work on the final chapter and hope I didn't lose too many of you during the breaks and the recent chapters.


	15. Chapter 15 Celebrating love

CH.15: Celebrating love

Stephanie Tanner could not believe she was going home…after all this time. She had called her dad letting him know and he told her he would visit soon as he had a day off. Stephanie had called Joey and told him she would take him up on his offer while in Vegas. So she stayed there for a bit relating to him her journey and listened as he shared some advice…along with a few jokes for his show. All in all she was glad she had stopped there as it had been too long since the two hanged out. Before leaving L.A. she had thanked Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky and also apologized again for how things had gone down that night.

Jesse had told her it made for quite an evening and also to move on but keep in mind the experiences and learn from them to develop as a person…to possibly understand things before lashing out. The drive was quite fulfilling and Stephanie could see the golden gate bridge and felt her heart race. She was finally home…back where she belonged and perhaps her stay here would put things in perspective, give her a new way to live without running away when things got bad.

When she pulled up in front the house she sat there for a bit behind the wheel letting the engine run. She could still leave…she could still run off to live the life of freedom and to be a DJ without any roots or places to be tied down to. Shaking her head she knew turned off the car and opened the door stepping out into the cool weather. The familiar steps led up to the front door and as she knocked she stood there awkwardly. What was she even going to say?

"Hello…oh…hey there Stephanie!" Steve was standing there holding a sandwich though he quickly forgot about it as he pulled her in.

"Hey yourself Steve…I see you are still making yourself at home." Stephanie saw him look at the sandwich then he quickly put it down on his plate on the table.

"Yeah…old habits die hard. Maybe you should sit down though…while we are on the subject." He beckoned her to her to the couch and she smoothed her skirt before taking a seat.

"Is this good news or gravity defying news?" Stephanie saw him pacing about and she noticed him pacing about like he was rehearsing something.

"Wow…not sure how to put it…well first off good news while at the same time…news of a gravity defying nature…so both actually. Oh boy…this sounded so much better in my head." Steve kept walking about and Stephanie was certain he would burn a hole in the rug.

"Look Steve…whatever you have to say just say it loud and fast, no point in delaying things. I just got through the door, so, might as well tell me before I go talk to my sister." Stephanie wasn't even sure if DJ would talk to her…given how long she had been gone, her last visit as it was happened to be brief while Kimmy had been in L.A.

"Oh, like a Band-Aid, right…those really hurt. So here is the thing…first off I sort of live here now…with your sister. Also there is something I want to ask you…I know I should ask your father but…he can be scary at times and thought we're past that period where one needs to-."

"You live here…and…hold the phone, whoa slow it down…are you asking what I think you are asking?" Stephanie rose up but quickly sat back down feeling things get to her head.

"I love her, I love DJ…and…Stephanie she is the world to me. There was only ever one girl, well, aside from the girl I was with after DJ…but…she was also with someone else and it has been a bit since then, oh right best not to dwell on the past…anyway I want to ask your permission to marry DJ."

Stephanie needed a drink…but…no alcohol around. Holding her head she leaned forward and tried to adjust to the news. "Are you and DJ…even there yet?"

"DJ and I are quite comfortable with one another…it is like we never split. I am good with the kids and I help around when needed. I'm getting used to changing diapers…first few were tricky…but once you get used to how things work, and once being that young I know, it became second nature. I am doing well by her though…and we are both at points in our lives where we can make this work. The only thing is…I can't move forward without someone's blessing. Now Michelle…she is hard to reach…I mean it sounds like a different person on the answering machine."

Stephanie had not expected this coming back here…and…the thought of her sister marrying again after the loss of her brother in law…how did one handle that? Did the kids know they would have another father? Steve had been a fixture in this household for a few years before he moved on…other projects and stuff it seemed, maybe a family environment wasn't the thing for him then…whatever the reason he left and he and DJ went separate ways. The two of them would always have that bond…but…after time DJ moved on from Steve…and Steve moved on from her.

"Steve…do you even know what a marriage will entail?" Stephanie had never married but she had seen what marriage had been for her sister. She had put her life, her soul, everything into marriage and while conversation of starting a family didn't happen too often when they were younger…growing up after all that time in a 'Full House' it seemed to have an effect on DJ and soulmates and stuff like that.

"Yeah, I know perfectly well what marriage will entail. I also know I can't see myself being with anyone but your sister. I love her…and I would never do anything wrong to her. However if you don't think I am right for her I can leave…I mean you do know your sister better than I do."

Stephanie saw him stop pacing and he was facing her with a serious look. All thought on his sandwich had left him and standing there the way he was…she saw someone different from the obsessive ex who hung around trying to win her heart. This was a man on the brink of a future with her sister…or walking out leaving what they had to the past. Thinking of her sister's happiness she knew no one but Steve made her face aglow or make her giggle like she was a teen again.

"Steve…I would be happy to give my sister's hand in marriage…to you." Stephanie felt him pull her to her feet and spin her about before setting her down. Steve must have been working out…not that it turned her on any…just something she noticed.

"Thanks Stephanie…I won't betray your decision any. I am going to find DJ!" He raced off and Stephanie for a minute just stood there figuring he had changed. Suddenly he was back down and picked up his sandwich before hurrying off.

"Some things never change." She shook her head and suddenly she found Jackson and Max walking into the room. No one spoke for a bit till Max yelled.

"Aunt Stephanie…you are back!" Stephanie was nearly tackled to the ground and placed a hand down placing it on his head.

"Hey there kid…whoa…you have grown a few inches since last I saw you." Stephanie felt her eyes mist up realizing just how much she had missed out on.

"Aunt Stephanie c'mon…Max still has a bit to go before he can even play basketball. Still…if you are talking height check this out!" Jackson walked over to the wall and she noticed there were a few marker lines with their names.

"Whoa…you are definitely getting height on you. I bet you two are making quite a lot of hearts break in school huh?" She teased them playfully and Max blushed while Jackson seemed deflated.

"Aunt Stephanie…not sure mom told you but…Jackson and Ramona split up." Max said it in a whisper but he still hadn't gotten used to the way he held his hand so it still carried.

"Max…that wasn't…it is no big deal…these things happen." Jackson seemed a bit deflated and tried to shrug it off but she could see it still sat heavily on him.

"Ok what happened?" Stephanie figured she had some aunt stuff to catch up on and this was one of them. Leading them to the family table she had memories of sitting there getting life lessons from either her father or her respective Uncle figures.

"I don't want to talk about it…ok?" Jackson sat down and Stephanie went to fix them a batch of hot cocoa before heading back and pouring them each a cup. Max went to sip his then yelped as he seemed to forget to blow on it.

"Get something cold to drink Max…it should help some. And Jackson…sometimes it is best to talk about this with someone, if not me then maybe your mom…but…if you keep things bottled up it isn't healthy, trust me I know." Stephanie blew on her cup and Jackson debated a bit before speaking.

"Ramona saw me talking to another girl…it was this girl I liked before her…Lola, her best friend. So anyway…um…she might have kissed me…and…I might have let her." Jackson clearly had made a mistake; she knew how that was though for she had done the exact same thing. Of course she had tried to get Stephanie to back off knowing that it would impact both of their relationships…though at the time with Karin it was merely a dinner date.

"I see. Well Jackson…it seems to me the fact you did not stop her meant you wanted it to happen, that even though you were in a relationship with Ramona…things still happened the way they did. I can understand what the scene looked like to Ramona…so…is she around?" Stephanie figured she would be in her room.

Max and Jackson exchanged looks and as Max sat down he spoke. "Kimmy and Ramona…they moved out."

"Say what now…they did what?" Stephanie nearly spat out her hot cocoa but managed to keep it down.

"Kimmy got a job…and decided to end her relationship so she could focus on being a mom. Mom understood and let her go. I think also the fact that Steve was living here made things a bit crowded as it were. Were you going to move back in?" Max's big eyes were on her and Stephanie thought a bit on it…and of Steve's question to her just a bit ago.

"Well…the thing about that was…" Stephanie had no time though to say anything as her sister let out a squeal above and she was bounding down the stairs like a teenager.

"Steve just proposed to me…and I said yes!" Stephanie could read the level of enthusiasm and excitement and Steve huffing a bit as he raced after her.

"Whoa…will you at least let me put the ring on your finger!" He was holding the ring and Max and Jackson were both bewildered by the sudden change in energy.

"Oh right…sorry…yes go ahead. Now boys, I know this is a big change…but you know Steve…and the contributions he has brought to our family. I hope you-."

"Yay…Steve is going to be part of the family!" Max was getting up as he raced to hug Steve as he was putting the ring on DJ's finger. Jackson handled it a little differently, uncertain yet he was in favor of seeing his mother happy so he got and went to hug her.

Stephanie felt like an outsider looking in…and while this would always be home…it was clear she did not belong there anymore. Kimmy was gone…and she had no idea where she had gone off to. Giving them this moment she got up from her chair and slowly walked out. Standing there on the front steps she held herself unsure what was next for her. Doing her best to not breakdown she heads to her car.

* * *

NEW YEARS EVE

Time sure flew after that. Changes were imminent in the Fuller house and Stephanie remained a bit if only to help out when needed and to also find a new job. Due to her acting background she managed to get a job in a series set in San Francisco, which was convenient to her as going back and forth from here to L.A. would eat away at her gas. So she eventually moved out as well…the last of the Tanners to leave and all. Michelle sent congratulations for the engagement though said she wouldn't be able to make it due to her job and she was currently in a relationship. Apparently this guy was much older than her, but, she was not going to judge. Danny Tanner though didn't seem to like the idea of his daughter dating someone who was close to his age, but, again love was love whether age difference or sexual preference.

Stephanie remained in contact and offered to babysit when she wasn't working. She did her best to remain in contact with Max and Jackson…even Tommy. The wedding would be next year sometime around January or February making it in time for Valentine's Day. New Years Eve was happening at the Fuller House and everyone was invited. Stephanie kept an eye out for Kimmy but she hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey there Stephanie…want some company?" She saw Uncle Jesse and didn't shake her head so that was about as yes as it got. She was outside where the tables were all set for anyone wishing to eat under the stars. Midnight was fast approaching and she had decided to come outside for some air.

"I hear the boys are doing well in business. What brought around this change of career?" She recalled them wanting to do a taco or fish thing a while back.

"Well…they were in New York recently and actually visited with Michelle. She talked to the boys and seeing how they were always close something just must've clicked. I think the boys still retained the idea of being their own bosses…but…with a little advice they are going about it the right way. Becky and I are find ourselves still reeling from the news…and their grades…better than we could have hoped for, much better than their earlier school grades."

Stephanie could hear the pride in his voice and was also happy for him. Speaking of changes Jackson and Lola were dating…and it took a bit for Ramona to adjust to, in some ways she'd probably never be over the betrayal but she still saw Lola as a friend. Violet was in Texas attending College and doing the whole Rodeo thing…she found someone and she was happy for her. Miley, her ex…was the head of a new show run by Rebecca…but…the concept of it and all didn't really appeal to the network and it never made it to air. Miley was in modeling and also dating…she hoped the girl knew what she was getting into.

"She will be here Steph…just be patient." Stephanie had a look of shock and tried to hide her blush that she was so easy to read.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, I mean if you are talking about Michelle…doubtful but who knows…even if a voice out of sight it would do great for Tanner attendance and all." Stephanie could see that Jesse wasn't taking this.

"Look, while Gibbler is the last person I saw you setting your sights on…it is clear you love her. Do not let family be what stands in your way of true love…if she makes you happy we will adjust, I know your father will take a bit…but…hey…with the new year approaching times are changing and so should we. Open your heart kiddo…you got this." Jesse went to hug her and she hugged back feeling a tear slip down her cheek.

"If you say so," she wished she sounded more sure, but, given what was at stake this is all she could manage. A lot of what she had planned…it was all based on that first go…if she was shot down she had nothing.

"I know so…anyway I'm going to join the others…New Year's kiss with Becky is awaiting me." He winked before heading inside. Stephanie caught sight of the time and knew they would be counting down soon.

"I was hoping to come in the back way…that sounded wrong." Stephanie looked around and saw Kimmy walking into the backyard.

"Well it is just me back here…party of one. How have you been?" Stephanie smiled seeing her for the first time since…well…ok so it had been a bit. Kimmy walked forward slightly wearing a green one strap party dress; her hair was combed over her shoulder.

"I am doing well. Ramona and I are starting to bond and get back our relationship from when we lived under your sister's roof. My ex still has her for a bit of time though…but when I don't have her I am hard at work doing what I love. I hear you have gotten back into acting; I knew you couldn't give it up." Kimmy smiled and Stephanie blushed.

"Oh, well, honestly I didn't think it was in the cards…but…aside from DJ my resume doesn't have much." Stephanie shrugged.

"You know you are more talented than you give yourself credit for. I see a beautiful and talented woman who holds great potential to any employer who gives her the chance. You are multitalented, extremely kind and able to express yourself in a pleasant and giving manner. I saw an annoying kid sister when I used to hang out with DJ…but…you've come a long way since then…and you will leave you mark yet, trust me."

Stephanie could hear the countdown starting in the room behind her and she closed the distance between her and Kimmy. "I'm sorry for not believing you about Miley…sorry that I behaved the way I did at the dinner party. I've made so many mistakes…and now I feel I might have missed my opportunity-."

"What are you talking about Stephanie?" Kimmy stood there incredulous yet she did not move away. "Look, we all make mistakes, I slept with Fernando and thought I could make us work again as a couple, unite our family and give Ramona a chance at having her family together again. I put you in a difficult position…and…even after all of that I look back and wish things had gone differently, maybe if I hadn't gave in to those old feeling stirring in my loins Fernando and I wouldn't-."

The countdown was nearing the New Year and Stephanie bit her bottom lip. "Kimmy, there is something I have been meaning to say for a long time now…sometime that should have been said ages ago. If I said it…I'll say it again proudly and if not ever spoken…I want there to be permanence to the word, a sense of clarity and sureness that will resound deep within your heart. Kimmy…I love you."

Stephanie didn't care if there was reciprocation or not…she finally told her how she felt about her. All this time…all they had been through with their other relationships and even if it was here at the end of the year…no regrets. Waiting a beat she goes to reach for the door…in the distance fireworks explode in the sky painting the night sky in a brilliant multitude of rainbow colors.

"You really are a romantic…waiting till now to tell me how you feel huh? Well…who am I to be left without saying it…truth is…since embarking on that trip to L.A. I knew how I felt about you. I fought for you…even went up against your then girlfriend, who packs quite a punch. I love you Stephanie Tanner…and I am never letting you go again."

In the Tanner house Uncle Jesse was playing a tune on the piano and everyone was joining in. Stephanie slowly turns around facing Kimmy and in that moment their lips find each other. The two hold onto each other, limbs ensnaring the body and chests crushing together. Stephanie holds the kiss long as she humanly can, her lungs were about to give up but she did not care. In that moment there was only the two of them and while the real party was inside…she felt truly like this is where she belonged, right here and right now. It took her so long to realize but…Kimmy was her home, and from here on out…there was no place like home.

THE END

 **Authors note:** I hope everyone enjoyed this tale of love gained and love lost and in the end love found again. In the end it was always them. I imagine those of you still reading probably imagine this going longer but in reality I was losing steam…I was looking at how many people were viewing and it was clear I lost some people. I wanted to end it on New Year's Eve, just as the first chapter was set during it. A lot of time has passed since I first penned the story back in February and now it is August and that is just fifteen chapters. I got distracted along the way but this was one story I couldn't leave unfinished. While this shipping very well won't happen in the show…I am glad to see those who are open to this love and embrace it. Anyway onto my next story…take care everyone.


End file.
